Something Amiss
by KillerRack
Summary: While fighting for the cause, can Elphaba still save time for a new love interest in her life? Book based...mostly...I'm not going to tell you which pairing, you'll just have to find out. :D Por Favor, review! I need feedback. Tell me if you like it or no
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! This is my first Wicked fic, so don't be too hard on me. I kind of know where I want to go with this, so bare with me. It's loosely based on the novel, more so than the musical.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wicked...blablabla...you've heard it all before.

I hope you sort of enjoy this first chapter, review and tell me about it. Thanks!

Chapter 1

After Doctor Dillamond's death, everyone was a bit unnerved. Especially Elphaba, who had been one of his closest friends. She knew something was unjust, not right. She was yet to uncover the truth behind the matter, but she could tell that something malodorous was going on at Shiz. Elphaba, who had stolen Doctor Dillamond's notes from his room after his death, would stay up late at night, reading through paper after paper. She couldn't make much out of it, but she did know that he had been on to something, something Shiz obviously wanted to cover up. She had a strange feeling about Madame Morrible, after all the strange encounters she had shared with her. Not to mention how frightened Glinda (now pronounced without the _Gah_) became when she happened to pass by Madame Morrible.

Glinda. Elphaba had forgotten how distraught and resigned Glinda had become after Dillamond's death. She'd gone through mourning for him, even changing her name to say it the way he said it. Elphaba of course found this a ridiculous way to commemorate him, but she held her tongue. What sort of tie had Galinda with Dillamond? Elphaba had only ever seen her asking him obscure questions during class.

Tonight, Elphaba was perched on her bed, her nose stuck in a book, waiting for Glinda to retire for the night so that she could pull out the coveted notes of Doctor Dillamond. However, Glinda didn't seem to be able to sleep. She had hardly said a word since the day Dillamond had been discovered, also the day her Ama had been hospitalized. She'd wept mercilessly almost every night, which became tiresome for Elphaba, who only wanted to read. It was hard for one to concentrate while ones roomie was going on with a tirade of tears.

This night, Glinda had not cried as of yet, but she also was unable to sleep. She was evidentially fearful, of something. She finally rolled over on to her back and defiantly crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes wide open. Elphaba could tell in the dim firelight of her candle that the girl was not asleep. She hoped her candle had not been the source of Glinda's inability to sleep. She supposed she could retire for the night, if that was what was bothering Glinda. So she gently placed her book down, her head not really in the book anyway, since it was more focused on what ever was wrong with Glinda, and went to extinguish the flame when a small voice stopped her.

"Elphie, you don't have to stop reading on account of me." Glinda huffed, obviously annoyed about something.

"Oh, well I thought my light was bothering you."

"Not at all." Glinda shook her head. She made several grunting noises as if to say well-aren't-you-going-to-ask-me-what's-wrong?

Sure Elphaba would have, but she wasn't sure she cared or wanted to know. After all Galinda was still Glinda no matter what. Sure Glinda's fascination with the better girls was beginning to fade, but did that mean she had changed? Slowly, as if she found the words hard to articulate, Elphaba, out of politeness, inquired, "What's wrong, Glinda?"

Glinda sighed, relieved that Elphaba had finally asked. "Oh, Elphie, everything is wrong!" She rolled over so that she was facing Elphaba. Elphie couldn't escape this discussion.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Elphaba said flatly.

"Oh, but it is." Glinda sobbed, the tears forming in her eyes. Had Elphaba known she would extract such exaggerated emotions from the girl, she wouldn't have even asked.

"What is?" Elphaba suddenly had an idea. Maybe this breakdown of Glinda's would give her insight in to why Glinda was so distraught over her Ama.

Glinda sat up in her bed, feeling miles away from Elphaba. She couldn't very well expound a secret to her when she was that far away, however she doubted the likeliness of Elphaba offering her to join her on her bed. But to her surprise, Elphaba was in a rare mood that evening and patted an empty spot she had created next to her on her bed. She could see that the Gillikinese girl was squeamish and needed someone. Usually her Ama was there to care for her, but obviously not then.

Glinda grabbed her favorite blanket and walked to Elphaba's bed, climbing in beside her. "Thank you." Glinda played with a loose thread in her blanket.

Elphaba didn't move a bit, she only waited for what Glinda had to tell her. She was curious to see what the blonde girl was thinking about.

"Well, Elphie, as you know my Ama is in a strange sort of state." Glinda began. "I know you're not going to believe me, but I think I had some part in making her that way." Glinda was teary-eyed once again.

"How?" Elphaba inquired, quite perplexed as to how Glinda could have had any part in this strange disease.

"Elphie, I made up that disease." Glinda looked down, with her right hand she waved it at Elphaba as if to say it-was-nothing. "I made it up to get rid of you as a roommate." She said bluntly, feeling horribly.

Elphaba seemed unchanged by this revelation. Probably because deep down she had always known that Galinda had abhorred her. "So how did your Ama actually contract this disease you created?"

Glinda looked at Elphaba, surprised by her reaction. "Well…um…" It took a moment for Glinda to regain herself, but then she went on. "I went to talk to Madame Morrible, thinking I could somehow cajole her in to allowing me to room with someone else. Thank Lurline she didn't move me. I would have been stuck with Pfannee, or Shenshen, or some other brainless girl." Glinda added this for good measure, just to make sure she hadn't offended Elphaba, the girl she had her eyes set on for a new friend.

"So you created this strange disease and you only told it to Madame Morrible and now your Ama has actually contracted this disease?" Elphaba clarified; wanting to make sure she had this right.

Glinda nodded, knowing that Elphaba could link it together.

"So you think that Madame Morrible had something to do with this?" Elphaba glanced at the window. A flash of lightening could be seen off in the distance and she felt Glinda shudder beside her. The storm had her unnerved, as she always was during storms; Elphaba had noticed.

The blonde nodded her approval of the evidence she had been withholding from everyone. She found it quite strange and all the more sad, giving her another reason to begin crying once again. She had brought this upon herself.

"Oh, stop crying, you silly girl." Elphaba scolded, just as one of Glinda's tears fell from her cheek and landed right on Elphaba's arm.

Elphaba reared back, the spot of skin the salty tear had dropped on burning as if someone had placed a candle near it. She cursed loudly, and this frightened the timid girl beside her. She jumped out of the bed and raced to her oils which she used as ointment. Once the spot had been treated she began pacing.

Glinda could only watch the green girl, half scared of what might happen next. She desperately wanted Elphie to return to the bed, it was freezing in the dorm room, but she was also afraid that Elphaba would lash out at her if she insisted she do anything.

"There's something strange going on here at Shiz." Elphaba began formulating, seeming to forget the incident which had just occurred. Glinda wondered if she should return to her own bed and curl up, or stay put. Just as she was about to place a foot down on the ground to hoist herself up, Elphaba turned to face her. "Stay; I'm sorry I lashed out at you. It's not your fault; you didn't know what water would do."

"Oh!" Glinda exclaimed, quickly rearranging herself on Elphaba's bed.

Elphaba seemed to examine Glinda, as if she had noticed her for the first time. The girl looked pale, a ghastly pale color in the dim firelight. Her small figure was hidden beneath her blanket, but the outline of her comely body could still be seen. She appeared to be shaking like a frightened animal. "Oh, you poor dear." Elphaba said sympathetically, outwardly her demeanor not changing a bit, but something breaking on the inside. She felt for this poor, frightened girl, and she wanted to protect her. It was as if she had deliberately been led to help Glinda.

Elphaba retraced her steps to the bed, and gently slid in beside Glinda as the storm began sputtering rain drops on their bedroom window. Elphie, having no previous knowledge of how to correctly share ones bed, was relieved when Glinda pressed her back to Elphie's stomach and curled her legs up. It seemed that in an instant the Gillikin girl was fast asleep. Elphaba, on the other hand could not sleep. Her mind was teetering between thoughts of Madame Morrible and Glinda.

She wondered if in the morning, when Glinda awoke, she would be embarrassed by having shared a bed with the green girl. She wondered if she would make jokes about it to her friends, or if she would genuinely keep it to herself.

Well whatever happened, Elphaba felt the need to examine Madame Morrible the next day. She had noticed the woman was quite frightening and seemed to linger over everything. She had so much power, but how much power was it possible for her to hold, and how would she use it? Yes, there was something amiss, but what? What was happening?

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thinks for the reviews. The pairing is obviously very obvious...at least in this next part it should become more so. So I'm hoping for a few more reviews this time! The more reviews the faster you get posts. Lol. I really hope you guys like this...

Chapter 2

Glinda and Elphaba began a friendship after that night. They grew to love and appreciate one another, more so than before. Elphaba began shedding her earlier bias of Glinda, and accepted that Glinda was different from Galinda. They would spend time together, Glinda no longer afraid to be seen in the parlor sitting next to Elphaba. If Pfannee, Shenshen, or Millia made the littlest remark, Glinda would ignore it, much to Elphaba's delight and amazement. She was truly changed.

She even began studying harder, having nothing better to do with her time. Since her closest friend nowadays always had her head stuck in a book, she decided to follow suit and do the same. She found it much more pleasant this way. Her sorcery classes became easier to comprehend.

Elphie, beautiful Elphie, opened up to her more, as well. Of course she had her days. She could sure get in to a huff over nothing. Glinda was not sure she liked Elphaba on days like this, but she endured her as she had endured her before. It was those moments, days when Elphaba smiled that sent Glinda reeling back to her affectionate infatuation with Elphaba. Or when she would plop down beside Glinda, while Glinda was busy skimming through wand exercises, and want to talk instead of immediately curling up in her bed and reading the hours away. These random moments Glinda held dear to her. She thought of them whenever Elphaba would come in at night and fall on to her bed without a word exchanged between them.

Glinda would take to secretly watching Elphaba on nights like this. She felt oddly comforted when she knew Elphie was still up. She slept better knowing the beautifully tinted girl beside her was awake. It was as if she were her guardian. On those nights when she could not sleep, she would lay, feigning sleep. Her eyes, though squinted open, would memorize the shape of Elphaba's profile. She could make out Elphaba's rough edges, her sharp pointy chin and nose. She was bony, to say the least. Her breasts were hardly noticeable during the day, but at night, Glinda could make out the curb where Elphaba's breasts were. Her nightgown made them more noticeable. Her hair, that wonderful, dark long hair, made Glinda want to touch it, brush it, feel it against her skin. Glinda wondered why she was so fascinated by her roomie. She was just another girl, well that would be an understatement; she was not just another girl. She was a beautiful, smart, intelligent, green girl who Glinda secretly admired and looked up to.

Sometimes Elphaba would catch Glinda staring, and she might flush a shade of darker green. She would either pretend not to notice, or she would take notice and make a remark. "I'm not your Ama, dear." She would sneer.

And Glinda, offended, would role over, tears welling in her beautiful green eyes. What was wrong with her?

In the morning, Elphaba would be a changed person from the night before. It was always a surprise to see what sort of mood Elphie was in. Glinda would grin and bear it regardless. She was happy when Elphaba, who was always up and dressed before she even awoke, would smile at her once she was awake. She would dress and then the two would walk together to the dining hall, talking about any new findings Elphaba had discovered, had she not told Glinda about them the night before.

Glinda now knew about the notes Elphaba had hidden in their room. Sometimes, at night, Elphaba would allow her to climb in to bed with her and read over some of the pages. Glinda had insisted that she read them, with ulterior motive of course. She quite enjoyed the comfort of falling asleep beside Elphaba in Elphaba's bed. Elphie frankly didn't seem to mind. However, she only seemed to not care because she believed Glinda was genuinely interested in the writings of Dillamond. This could not be a more false statement. Glinda felt secure beside her green friend.

Things changed, however, with the arrival of Elphaba's sister. Madame Morrible had summoned Glinda into a meeting with her, to explain that since her Ama was still in the hospital, and things were not looking up, she would need to be replaced. Therefore, she was going to bring Elphaba's sister to school early so the girls would have someone to look after them since Nessarose, Elphie's sister, required a nanny.

Glinda had been scared out of her wits after that meeting with Morrible. She wasn't sure what exactly she had been scared of. Maybe she had been afraid of Morrible jumping at her and trying to kill her, the way she sometimes dreamed Morrible had done to her Ama.

"Foolish dear, she wouldn't do that." Elphaba reproached, turning away so as not to watch as Glinda pulled off her outfit and slid in to her nightgown. She didn't want Glinda watching her, so she made it a point to not watch Glinda. Glinda had returned, distraught from her meeting with Morrible. She had explained their situation and Elphaba seemed rather excited about the arrival of her sister. She just hoped that her sister would be able to adjust to life at Shiz, and not be harmed by Morrible, or anyone else. She kept her hesitations to herself, though Glinda had inquired as to why her sister required a Nanny.

"She could, though. I'm quite sure of it." Glinda was giddy as she smoothed out her silky sleeping garment.

"She could, I suppose, but why ever would she want to harm you?" Elphaba looked at the Gillikin girl. She was positively beautiful in that nightgown.

Glinda gave her a nasty look, but made no move to go to her own bed. She was like a child who never wanted to sleep in her own bed. Elphaba relented, knowing Glinda had had a frightening enough day.

As Glinda slipped in to the sheets beside Elphie, Elphaba caught a strong heavenly aroma coming from the blonde. Her curls brushed lightly against Elphie's face and for a moment she lost all the thoughts that had been rushing through her head. Elphaba could not believe she was letting her guard down this much. Only days ago she would have never let Glinda near her bed, let alone in her bed. It wasn't like it was harming her, having Glinda lay beside her, close to her almost every night. There was nothing strange about this. Glinda was in a delicate state and if sleeping with Elphaba helped her overcome her nightmares of being killed by Madame Morrible, then so be it.

"Fresh dreams, Elphie." Glinda yawned, now in a comfortable position, huddled against Elphaba.

Elphie frowned. She could no longer seem to focus on what she had been thinking about earlier. It had something to do with Animal rights and Madame Morrible. She had begun to link the two together, but upon Glinda's strident arrival back at the dorm, she had forgotten. Glinda had gotten in to her mind, her thoughts. What was it about Glinda that set her off, thinking about the most ridiculous of things? Like wondering what color Glinda's night gown would be, or which ribbon or bow Glinda would place in her beautiful blonde hair. It was so distracting, yet heartwarming.

Unbeknownst to Elphaba, Glinda was not asleep either, but was distracted by the sweet, oily smell her friend emitted. She could smell Elphaba's sweet fragrance on the sheets bellow her. She could feel Elphie's long, beautiful hair tickling her back. She loved being so close to the beautiful green girl. She wondered if she was the only one who had ever been this close to Elphie.

* * *

When Nessarose arrived, Glinda was in a dismal mood. She soon discovered that the girl would be sleeping in the same room, along with Nanny, as she and Elphaba. This changed things quiet a bit. At least Glinda believed it would. Elphaba seemed to obsess over her sister. Everything was, for the most part, about her sister. It was probably her motherly instincts that kicked in, as she had practically raised Nessa, from what Glinda had been told. This new side of Elphaba was both lovely and nauseating. 

One night, Elphaba returned to the room in a rather angry mood. Nessa and Nanny were still out and about, so Glinda found herself alone with Elphaba. "Elphie? What's wrong?" Glinda inquired, setting her book down and moving to sit on the edge of Elphaba's bed.

Elphie closed her eyes and leaned her head back to touch the head board. At first she didn't speak, she just sat there, eyes closed. Glinda stared intently at her, willing her to answer her. She wasn't going to go away until Elphaba spoke. Elphie seemed to sense this and, without opening her eyes, answered. "My father doesn't love me."

"Oh, Elphaba, really. Of course your father loves you." Glinda almost giggled, but was quieted when Elphaba's dark eyes flashed open and glared at her.

"No, he really doesn't." If Elphaba cried she would be on the verge of tears, but since she seemed devoid of any emotion, she just adverted her eyes away from Glinda's and stared out the window. Glinda knew there was more to this story, so she calmly took Elphaba's cold hands in her own, and waited. "Today, Nessa and I were summoned to a meeting with Madame Morrible," a chill went though Glinda's spine, but she calmed herself. "She said there was a package for my sister, and naturally it would be. Who would send me a package?" Elphaba bit her lip and Glinda squeezed her hands in reassurance. "So she handed it to me and I opened it, realizing it was from my father. He had sent Miss Nessarose a fabulous pair of shimmering shoes. They were beautiful." Elphaba reflected, seeming to disappear in to a dreamy haze.

"They were from your father, weren't they?" Glinda mused.

"There was nothing else inside." Elphaba went on as if she had not heard, but she had, indeed, heard.

"Oh, Elphie." Glinda threw herself around Elphaba, surprising them both, but neither backed away from the awkward embrace.

TBC...now go give me a review so I know people are reading it. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

One evening the gang decided to meet up at Peach and Kidneys. The day had been spent working busily in classes and they were all tired and for the most part brain dead. Fiyero and Boq had taken to a game off in a corner. Avaric and Crope were seated on either side of Glinda, both trying to wow her with their charm. Boq tried to cut in every now and again, despite the fact he was not as enamored by Glinda as he had once been. Nessa chatted to Pfannee and the other girls about their classes. They had become closer than Glinda and the girls ever had. Nanny had wondered off to flirt with some of the local men, using this as her free time.

Elphaba hung back, gingerly sipping her wine. She watched her friend's merriment and just couldn't bring herself to join in the happiness. She found her eyes wondering to Glinda who sat blushing in between Avaric and Crope, who seemed to be whispering dirty things in her innocent ears. Elphaba tried not to watch, or care about what was happening to Glinda. Why should she, she was just a silly girl anyway.

But she was so beautiful. The Gillikin girl sat like a princess, her blonde curls falling softly around her face. She looked worn out, and tired from that day. Elphaba could tell she was a bit tipsy from the wine the boys kept pouring for her. She wanted to tell them to stop, to get away, but would that seem strange?

After a third or so glass of wine, Elphaba pushed back her chair and announced that she would be retiring for the night. She had a bit more studying to do before she went to bed, but that wasn't the only reason she was fleeing. She was beginning to feel something she had never felt before and it frightened her. She couldn't look at Glinda as she acknowledged the group before heading out to her room.

What Elphie didn't know, was that Glinda had been carefully watching Elphaba as intently as she had been watching her. She just hadn't let on. She tried to advert her eyes every time Elphaba turned to examine her. She felt herself blushing harder, not from what Avaric was slurring in to her ear (something about his hand trailing down her cheek) but from the fact she could feel Elphie's eyes on her face.

When Elphaba left, Glinda had watched her as she walked out of the room, wondering why she had avoided her eyes as she had gone. She decided to let it go and enjoy the company of her friends. The only problem was that she couldn't enjoy herself, not without Elphie.

"What are you thinking about?" Boq whispered in her ear, seeming to sense that she wasn't thinking about the mischievous things the boys were whispering to her.

"Oh," She turned to face him, "nothing, Biq- Boq." She quickly corrected herself, seemingly occupied at the moment.

Boq took this as her not being interested and poured her another drink before going to sit down by Shenshen to bug her.

Glinda, without much thought, took the drink and sipped it. How many had that been? Five-six-nine? She'd lost count. She was beginning to feel woozy and the room around her was beginning to blur. She could hardly hear what the boys were saying anymore. She knew she needed to go, she needed to leave. How many hours had passed since Elphie had left, she wondered?

Elphie, the green goddess.

How funny. Glinda giggled to herself. To think of Elphie as a green goddess, how romantic it seemed. Romantic and silly, yet charming and elegant.

She found herself pushing at Avaric to allow her to get up. He asked if he could accompany her, but she declined, saying she could make it back to the room on her own accord. Nessa refused to go, despite Nanny's urging. Frankly Glinda didn't care. She wanted to be alone with her goddess. No, not her goddess. No, Elphaba was above that sort of foolishness. Elphie could never love Glinda in the way Glinda so adored and loved her.

Glinda stumbled out the door of the Peaches and Kidney, pulling her cloak, which she had somehow managed to drape around her shoulders, tighter to her. She could feel a light mist begin to descend from above and she hoped that Elphaba had gone straight back to the room. She knew what water did to her and she didn't want that lovely skin being harmed.

She walked unsteadily, becoming afraid of the dark roads she had to travel to get back to the university. She prayed to Lurline that she would not be harmed on her journey to the dorms. Whether Lurline was watching or not, Glinda felt oddly comforted, knowing she was almost back to Elphie, her protector.

She thought of the warm bed waiting for her, and the warm body she had to look forward to…those warm green hands touching her cheek, her neck…no that never happened. Glinda felt a little queasy, as if she might faint, but she pressed on. She had to get back to the dorm. She could feel the soft, black hair against her skin. How lovely her hair was…Glinda had to stop, these drunken thoughts had to stop.

Once she got back to the university, she clanged up the stairs to her dorm, very noisily, waking some girls who shouted unheard obscenities at her. She reached for the doorknob of her room, their room, and easily opened it. Elphaba had left it unlocked. Glinda practically fell in to the room, but steadied herself by leaning up against the wall beside the door.

Elphaba looked up from the book she was buried in and gazed at Glinda. She noticed the beautiful girl was very intoxicated and needed to sit down. She slowly sat her book down and went to Glinda. She was afraid to touch her, for her cloak was covered with moisture from the outside. "Are you cold?" Elphaba inquired, noticing that Glinda was shaking.

The blonde's eyes flew around the room, unable to connect with Elphaba's. She nodded; finally stealing a glance at Elphaba's concerned face. She noticed that Elphaba was afraid to touch her because she was wet, so demurely she dropped her cloak around her feet.

Elphaba, not sure what this was suggesting, or meant for that matter, helped the girl to her bed and began undressing her so she could get her in to warmer, dryer clothes. Glinda allowed her to, staring blankly off at the opposite wall. She tried to suppress her rising excitement. Elphaba had only ever shown this motherly concern for Nessa, and now it was her turn to receive the care.

Elphaba kept her emotions hidden. As she stripped Glinda down to her under garments, she tried not to notice the Gillikin's fair porcelain skin that stretched taut across her perfect stomach. Or how the undergarments clung smugly around her perfectly round breasts, more so perfectly than Elphaba's almost non-existent breasts.

Glinda had become a bit handsy and had reached out and gently touched Elphaba's beautiful green cheek. She looked deep in to Elphaba's eyes, which met hers, trying to find something. What? She was not sure. It had been the first time she had touched Elphie's skin and she wanted to remember the touch.

Elphaba had to lower her face to keep her blush from showing. She figured this was only occurring because Glinda was drunk, it meant nothing. She swatted her hand away, having finished buttoning up Glinda's nightgown. She pressed her gently back on to the bed and covered her with blankets.

Glinda reached out, grabbing on to her arm, not allowing Elphaba to return to her own bed.

"No, Glinda. Nessa and Nanny will be back soon." Elphaba shook her head, but Glinda held firm.

"But, Elphie, Elphie my green goddess…" She giggled. Had she said that out loud?

Yes, she was half out of it, Elphaba concluded.

"Elphie, I want you to…to stay with me…" Glinda hiccupped, surprised at her own instability.

"But I can't." Elphaba hated this. Glinda had no idea what she was doing to her.

Glinda began shouting, "Yes, yes you can!" And she began pulling at Elphie, who pushed back. Without warning the Gillikin pressed her lips to Elphaba's cheek, the moisture burning. Elphaba forced her way up and glared at the girl, who seemed to shrivel before her.

Oh how could she chastise such a beautiful girl? Instead of yelling at the frightened thing, she walked to the bathroom to put oil on the wet spot. When she returned, Glinda still had a frightful look on her face. Elphaba wondered if in the morning Glinda would remember this night. She doubted it, but she knew she would remember it. She would remember that kiss, even if it was on accident and not meant for her. Whatever those boys had been whispering to Glinda, must have gotten to her, for she seemed rather corporeal.

Elphaba walked to Glinda's bed, rearranged her blanket, and then bent over, pressing her lips to Glinda's forehead. The Gillikin girl smiled, half asleep by that point, and in no time she was passed out, sound asleep.

Elphaba returned to her bed, but instead of sleeping, she lay, watching Glinda as she slept. It wasn't until Nessa and Nanny returned that Elphaba tried to go to sleep. However, the scene which had just occurred kept playing itself over and over in her head. There would hardly be any sleep that night.

TBC...thanks for the reviews. I appreciate lots of feedback :D. Tell me if you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Glinda woke feeling a bit ill. Before she even opened her eyes she could sense a horrible headache coming on. What had happened the night before? She could only remember bits and pieces. She remembered the Peach and Kidneys…Avaric…Crope running his hand down her thigh…no, that wasn't right…darkness, darkness as she walked down a path towards something green…Elphaba? She remembered a kiss, either a kiss she had given or a kiss she had received…

Her eyes shot open and she found herself face to face with Elphaba who was hovering over her bed. "How are you feeling?" Elphaba asked. Elphie was always up before Glinda. She never failed to wake up much earlier than the sleepy blonde, who enjoyed sleeping in.

Glinda moaned and rolled over, hiding her face in her pillow.

"Not good, I see." Elphaba laughed.

"It's not funny." Glinda's muffled voice could be heard.

"Oh, come on. Let's go get breakfast. Nessa and Nanny are already up and gone." Elphaba persuaded, turning to finish getting ready for the day. She was still busy brushing her hair.

Glinda was tempted to go back to sleep, but she instead turned, looking at Elphie over her shoulder. She watched as the green beauty brushed through her long raven hair, oblivious to the fact she was staring at her. "What happened last night?" Glinda questioned, wondering if Elphaba recalled the night better than she did.

Elphaba's hand stilled, the brush stopping it's decent down her glossy hair. Elphaba bit her lip, not sure what to tell her sleepy friend. "Well, you came back to the room last night pretty tipsy; I think the boys might have gotten you a little too drunk." Elphaba turned to see that Glinda had sat up in her bed, and was watching her intently.

She quickly turned and giggled, hiding her blush, avoiding Elphie's eyes. This sudden movement caused a pain to shoot through her head and she wearily placed a hand to her forehead. "I can tell." She tried for a smile. Looking at her beautiful green skinned roomie, she noticed something on her cheek, something that looked painful. "What's that?" Glinda, eyes wide, stood up, and went to Elphaba, studying her as she walked closer.

Elphaba frowned and backed herself in to the wall. Glinda approached her and studied the mark that was on her cheek. Elphie had forgotten the blister was still there. "It's nothing." Elphie lied, trying to think on her feet. She didn't want to tell Glinda that it was she who had caused the mark. Her kiss had caused the mark. That morning when she had awoken, she had stood at the mirror, gently running her fingers over the spot and thinking about how wonderful it had been, even though Glinda had not meant to do it. "It was raining last night, remember?" Elphaba spat, before Glinda could remember.

Glinda gently touched the spot. "Oh, Elphie, I was hoping you wouldn't get caught out in the rain. Did it hurt?"

"Not as bad as I thought it would." Elphaba was lost in Glinda's green eyes, which were lovingly focused on the mark she had unknowingly caused.

Glinda's eyes adverted and met Elphie's. Her face relaxed and she smiled, her hand dropping from Elphaba's green cheek. "Let me get ready and then we'll go eat." She turned and hurried in to the bathroom.

Elphaba felt her heart pounding, she wondered if Glinda had noticed. She was determined to not let Glinda see how much she was beginning to care for her.

Knowing Glinda would take several hours (well more like half an hour) to get ready, Elphaba returned to her bed, pulling out the book she had been reading the night before.

Glinda, in the bathroom, sat down on the edge of the tub. She took several deep breaths. She couldn't keep hiding this…this…well what was it? An infatuation? A crush? An obsession? A fascination? A fixation?

Glinda ran the water in the tub, gently patting it on her cheeks, her neck, just to wake herself. There was no time for a bath, Elphie was waiting. After waking herself more, calming her pounding heart, she stood in front of the mirror. Time to make herself beautiful once again, beautiful for the world…and was it also for that special someone? Or did she care whether Glinda was beautified, perfect for the world?

Hurriedly, Glinda brushed through her hair, putting it up in rollers. She applied her make-up with practiced precision. Stepping back she admired herself. _Beautiful_, she thought.

Pulling out the rollers, she shook the curls loose and then smiled at her reflection. _Perfect_. Opening the bathroom door, she walked briskly out, missing the quick glance Elphaba stole of her. She went to her dresser and mulled around for a perfect outfit. Deciding on a flowing blue dress, she slipped out of her nightgown without any warning to Elphaba, who had been watching her over the top of her book. Elphaba's eyes plunged back to the page she had been reading.

Glinda slipped in to the dress, noticing that she no longer had Elphaba's attention. She sighed, and then realized she couldn't get the zipper up in the back. "Elphie…" She whined.

Elphaba looked up from her book and noticed Glinda's predicament. "Honestly, Glinda." Elphaba rolled her eyes and sat her book aside, getting up. She reached Glinda and with one quick motion she pulled the zipper up, her hand slightly grazing the Gillikin's soft skin. Glinda turned and smiled amiably at Elphaba.

"Come on let's go." Glinda reached out for Elphie's hand as she slipped in to her shoes. When she was ready she pulled Elphaba out the door and to breakfast.

* * *

That day in class Elphaba had trouble concentrating. The professor was going on about something, but she couldn't concentrate. Her hand was automatically taking down everything the teacher was saying, but her head wasn't there. She was thinking about the lunch date Glinda had made her promise to have. 

Fiyero, sitting next to Elphaba, elbowed her every now and then to keep her mind out of the clouds. He seemed to sense her thoughts were elsewhere.

She would immediately hunch over, pretending to be in the lecture, taking copious notes subconsciously.

This mindless note taking was interrupted when she noticed Madame Morrible gazing at her from the corner of the room. Elphaba quickly looked away, her focus going back to the front of the room. How long had she been standing there? How long had she been watching her?

Elphaba's mind raced with thoughts, questions; her eyes searched frantically as if she were looking for something. Something about Morrible gave her the chills. She didn't much like this scrutinizing stare that Morrible was giving her.

Without drawing to much attention to herself, Elphaba leaned over to Fiyero. "Is Madame Morrible still staring at me?" She inquired.

Fiyero glanced uneasily around the room and frowned. "She's not here."

"What?" Elphaba turned to look at the spot where Morrible had just been standing.

_Strange._

_

* * *

_  
When Elphaba saw the blonde sitting at a corner table, her heart skipped a beat. She had been waiting for this moment all day, but she had had to play it off as if she didn't care. As she approached the table, Glinda happened to glance up and their eyes met.

"You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago." Glinda scolded.

"I'm sorry, I got held up in class." Elphaba lied.

"Sure you did." Glinda rolled her eyes and clasped her hands together, watching as Elphaba sat down across from her. "That's why I went ahead and ordered for both of us." Glinda smiled.

"Great." Elphaba said sarcastically.

"How was class today?" Glinda tried for small take, avoiding the negativity Elphaba was throwing at her. Why had she fallen for this stubborn, sarcastic, green girl? Sometimes she made it impossible for her to like her.

"It was strange. I happened to glance over my shoulder and there stood Morrible, staring at me! Can you believe it?" Elphaba leaned forward so that only Glinda could hear.

"What did she want?" Glinda also leaned forward, intrigued.

"I don't know. When I asked Fiyero to look and see if she was still looking at me, she was gone." Elphaba shrugged.

"How very strange." Glinda sat back.

"How about you?" Elphaba inquired.

"Oh, sorcery was just wonderful, as usual. I succeeded in blowing up a teacup and turning a potato into a baked potato." The girls laughed.

"Sounds like you had a more interesting day than me." Elphaba grinned, caught in Glinda's dazzling green eyes.

"Yeah." Glinda was equally transfixed.

There connection was broken when the waiter brought their food. They had a lovely lunch, laughing and talking, secret looks, secret watching, secret yearning for one another. It seemed so blatantly obvious to everyone except for them.

Elphaba feared Glinda would never stoop lower than a Gillikin man. Where Glinda feared Elphaba would never like her because she was afraid to be seen with her, or have a connection with her.

After lunch they walked back to their dorm room together. Glinda plopped down on her bed and watched as Elphie collected her things for her next class. "Elphaba…do you ever…" What was she going to say? She hadn't quite formulated what she wanted to ask.

"Ever what?" Now she had Elphaba's full attention.

Glinda looked deep in thought. "Ever…think…" There was a pause. Think what?

"Think?" Elphaba urged her on, knowing her beautiful blonde friend was trying to say something of importance. She only tripped over the important things.

"About me?" Glinda closed her eyes, seeming to think to see if that was right.

Elphaba froze. Of course she thought about Glinda. Glinda was always on her mind. Her beautiful figure, her blonde curly hair. Especially her hair. She wondered what it would feel like to run her fingers through those beautiful curls. "Of course." She found herself saying.

"Oh, damnit, Elphie, kiss me." Glinda whined, her feet swinging back and fourth mercilessly.

"What?" Elphaba played dumb, when all she wanted to do was lean down and take those soft lips in to her own.

Glinda shot up and went to Elphaba. Without hesitation she pressed her soft lips to Elphaba's surprisingly soft lips. Neither touched, except for the lip connection.

They parted after a moment, Glinda backing shyly away. "I'm sorry." She turned and fumbled through her things for her books. Grabbing them she headed for the door, hoping and praying that Elphie would stop her, but she didn't.

Elphaba was stuck to the spot. Glinda had just kissed her. She had no idea how to react, and so she let Glinda go. It had been a mistake, yes a mistake. Glinda had been caught up in the moment. She'd return that night and everything would be back to normal. Yes, it was a mistake.

But Elphaba could not have been more wrong.

TBC...sorry I didn't get this out as fast, but I've been busy. Lol. Anywho...I hope you guys are liking this. Thanks for all the reviews too! They inspire me, they really do. So review! Lol.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Elphaba returned from her last class of the day, she found Glinda locked in the bathroom, loudly sobbing. She went to the closed door and gently tried the knob, but it was locked. "Glinda?" Elphaba's voice was soft.

The crying seemed to cease momentarily. "Go away." A meek voice called from inside the bathroom.

"But, Glinda…" Elphaba had no idea why she was trying. Her heart told her to break down the door and throw her arms around the sad girl, but reason told her to leave it. And so she retreated back to her bed. Slipping out of her outfit of the day and in to her nightgown, she sat on her bed and pulled out her book. But she couldn't read, not with gorgeous Glinda crying helplessly in the bathroom. "Oh, Glinda." Elphie whispered to herself. She placed her book back down and went to the bathroom door once again. Knocking this time, she heard the girl stop crying.

"What do you want?" She cried, rather angrily.

"I want you to come out of there so that we can talk." Elphaba called back.

She heard the rustle of a skirt and then a few footsteps and then the bathroom door was thrown open in her face and out paraded a teary eyed blonde who looked as if she had been crying for hours, which was quite possible. Glinda stalked to her bed and plopped down, not acknowledging Elphaba. She was in fact rather embarrassed to have the green girl see her in such a distorted state, not to mention she was still mortified about the kiss she had stolen.

Elphaba stood, staring at the girl, who looked so vulnerable and so attractive as the mess she was. "Glinda what's wrong?" Elphaba began walking towards Glinda.

Glinda shook her head, her eyes clamped tightly shut. "I didn't…I like…I'm sorry I…" She muttered, unable to form an entire sentence.

"Shh." Elphaba reached the side of the bed and gently sat down, taking the blonde's limp body in to her arms and hugging her. It was rather awkward for both, because Elphaba did not do the whole comforting thing. The blonde curls she could not resist were now sprawled out across her lap and she found her green hand tangled in them.

Glinda turned to look at Elphaba, a questioning look playing in her eyes. Elphaba leaned down, answering those unspoken questions with her lips pressed against Glinda's.

"Why didn't you stop me?" Glinda spoke as they parted her eyes still closed.

Elphaba opened her own eyes and looked down at the beautiful Gillikin who was closer to her than she had ever been before. "I…I…didn't think you meant it."

"Oh, but Elphie I did! I've wanted to do that for weeks now." Glinda cried.

"You-you have?" Elphaba seemed rather taken aback by this sudden revelation.

"Yes." Glinda nodded, but her eyes fell. "But you obviously don't care."

Elphaba's eyes fell as well. "I didn't think someone like you would care for someone like me, is more like it." Glinda looked up at her. "I do care."

"Oh, Elphie, but you're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. Of course I care for you."

Elphaba blushed, hard and dark. No one had ever said she was beautiful, except for her mother who had loved her unconditionally in her own drunk way. Glinda's hand found its way up to Elphaba's cheek and she gently stroked it, pulling Elphaba down so that their lips would meet again.

Glinda never wanted to loose this contact. It was so new to her, to feel another girls lips against her own. She loved how soft they were and she never wanted to release them from her own.

But both heard the rattle of the lock as Nessa and Nanny attempted to get in to the room. Elphaba quickly bolted up and went to her bed, grabbing her book before Nessa was rolled in with Nanny tagging along behind. Glinda was still in a state of shock and could hardly move, but she tried to quickly recover so that nothing would seem wrong or to make Nessa or Nanny suspicious as to what had been going on.

"Evening girls." Nanny smiled and then noticed Glinda's tear stained face. "Are you all right dear?" She inquired.

Glinda nodded, unable to speak.

"Well, sweet thing, I hope everything is okay. I'm going to put Nessa to sleep." She smiled and then both she and Nessa disappeared in to their own part of the room.

Elphaba watched them until they were out of sight and then sat her book down, turning to face Glinda. Glinda nervously looked after Nessa and Nanny, afraid to move for fear that Nessa might hear, or Nanny might come strolling back in to the room and catch them doing something they shouldn't be.

When she turned around, however, she found Elphaba at her side. Her worried expression turned to that of deep sincerity and she found the green girl pressing her lips to hers. "We can't." Glinda whispered, her voice hardly audible, but Elphaba understood. Yet neither seemed to be able to part. They were lip locked and loving it.

Once they could tell Nessa's light was off, Elphaba slipped in to bed beside Glinda and wrapped her hands lovingly around the blonde, kissing her neck. How many nights had Glinda waited for this, and now it was happening. Elphaba was finally lying beside her with no hesitations, no longer playing the friend. But there would be no connection besides lying beside one another, for neither were sure they were ready for that sort of connection, nor did either know what they had to do. Plus, Nessa could hear perfectly fine and Elphaba sensed that Glinda would get rather loud. Even her breathing seemed to get louder as Elphaba gently ran her fingers down Glinda's side.

Glinda turned, wanting to see her beautiful green Elphie, and they kissed, holding on to one another as if they might not ever let go.

* * *

The next morning Glinda awoke alone in her bed. It had gotten colder over the course of the night and so she pulled the blankets closer to herself. When she happened to glance up she noticed Elphaba pacing back and fourth across the dorm room. She seemed to be intently thinking about something. Glinda sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes, wondering if the night before had all been a dream. 

To her delight it had not, for when Elphaba realized Glinda was awake she graced her with a good morning kiss. However, the kiss did little to soften her hard demeanor. "What's wrong?" Glinda sleepily asked, smiling as they parted.

"Morrible came this morning." Elphaba sat down on Glinda's bed and took her hands in her own. "She wants you to go to the infirmary, your Ama's about to go."

"Oh dear." Glinda looked down. She seemed to be fine with this revelation, only maybe slightly distraught. "It's all my fault."

"No, no it's not." Elphaba kissed Glinda's hand. "Come on, we'd better go."

Glinda nodded. She seemed to take longer than usual to get ready. She was dragging her feet, not wanting to confront the woman who had raised her and whom she had betrayed by claiming she had an illness which she did not have.

"I was thinking," Elphie's voice came from the room, "you could use your magic to straighten her out and then we could find out what really happened."

"But Morrible will probably be in the room." Glinda replied, applying a thick layer, thicker than usual, of mascara.

"I'll get Nessa and Nanny to distract her." Elphaba appeared in the bathroom doorway.

"I don't know if I can." Glinda tossed the mascara wand down, angry with herself for being so stupid.

"Yes, you can. I know you can." Elphaba snaked behind Glinda, kissing her neck. She had faith in the blonde, faith that she could use her sorcery classes to her advantage and override Madame Morrible's spell she had obviously cast over Ama Clutch. If only for a few minutes, that was all Elphaba needed to question Ama about that night.

"I don't want to." Glinda shook her head, her curls brushing against Elphie's chin.

"But you have to, please, do it for me." Elphie pleaded, taking Glinda's hands in to her own.

Glinda couldn't refuse a chance to work her charm. She had been waiting for a moment like this, to prove she had just as much power as Elphaba. So of course she relented, and off to the infirmary they went.

* * *

"I knew it." Elphaba had been in an enraged mood ever since they had left the infirmary. "There's something strange going on." Elphaba muttered to herself. It made her so angry that she could not just piece together exactly what was wrong, or pinpoint it. She heard the news of the Animals being silenced and she hated that. But now she was beginning to believe that Madame Morrible might just be linked to this banning of Animals. Morrible did have control over that Grommetik thing which had killed Dillamond and had but Ama in to that strange stupor and she most likely had used it to cover up actions she would have otherwise taken. Yes, something was wrong. 

Now she was frightened, those notes she had taken from Dillamond were more than likely valuable and if anyone knew she had them, she would be in trouble, as would Glinda. Oh, no. She hadn't thought about Glinda. She'd put Glinda in to danger without even knowing it. Her damn emotions had gotten in the way and had blurred her better judgment.

"What is it Elphie?" Glinda pulled Elphaba to the side and sat her down on a bench. Nessa and Nanny had continued on, vowed to silence about the whole incident which they had just witnessed.

"I don't know." Elphaba shook her head, unable to look at Glinda. But when she finally did, her heart melted. She couldn't bring herself to tell Glinda that they might be in danger.

"Are you sure?" Glinda was still floating; proud that she had been able to pull off the spell which brought her Ama back around before she had died. It had been a nasty sight, but she tried to push it to the back of her mind.

Elphaba nodded. Glancing around to make sure no one was looking, she kissed Glinda, wanting to satisfy herself, ease the worries that were on her mind. Glinda's lips did just that.

* * *

Elphaba's mind was still elsewhere throughout the funeral and she became even more perplexed when Morrible called Glinda, Nessa, and herself in to her private office. 

Though Elphaba did not clearly remember the incident, she knew that Morrible had promised her something. She had somehow sat her on a pedestal, made her believe she was special, even though deep down Elphaba knew that this was not right. Something strange was going on. Glinda also seemed to have trouble remembering just what Morrible had told her.

As they walked, with Nessa and Nanny right behind, to the Peach and Kidney's where the group had convened after the funeral, Glinda seemed to get tipsy, light headed. Somehow Morrible had placed images of some strong man seducing her…had she caught wind of Glinda and Elphaba's secret love? Was she trying to straighten her out? When she found herself thinking of the man's tongue between her thighs she swooned, luckily Elphaba was there to catch her. "…I love you too much…" Was all Glinda caught of whatever Elphaba was trying to say.

Somehow Elphaba seemed less phased by what had just occurred. She seemed, if at all possible, more angry. At the Peach and Kidney's Elphaba sat in a stupor, sipping her glass of wine and formulating her next move. By the time the gang had grown tired of the wine, and were ready to go do something else, Elphaba had a plan.

The group wanted to go to the Philosophy Club, but Elphaba shook her head. She would not go there; she would not stoop that low. Nor would she allow Glinda to either. Though Glinda could sure throw a protest when she wanted to.

"But I want to go!" She whined.

"No, you're better than that, dear." Elphaba whispered against her ear, and it roused her to stop complaining. "You're not going either, Nessa." Elphaba held firm.

The four of them went back to the dorm, Elphaba seeming to know that that was the last time the gang would be together. Nanny took a disappointed Nessa to get a cup of tea, for Nessa was feeling a bit woozy from all that drinking. Elphaba grabbed Glinda's hand and led her up to their room. "We're going to the Emerald City."

"What?" Glinda, who was slightly intoxicated stumbled out of her heels and stared at Elphie. Glinda watched as Elphaba started throwing her few belongings in to her bag.

"I'm going to see the Wizard." Elphaba said as she tossed a few of her books on top of her clothes. "Start packing."

"But Elphie, isn't this just a little ridiculous?" Glinda laughed, walking towards Elphaba and wrapping her arms around the tall, lanky girl. This caused Elphaba to pause for a moment.

"No." Elphaba shook her head. "Go pack, I'm not leaving you." Elphaba turned and looked at Glinda, taking her lips in to her own and kissing her hard and long, not wanting to ever leave the gorgeous blondes side.

Glinda nodded as she pulled away and quickly followed suit, tossing as much clothing as she could in to her bags. She knew the journey would take at least two weeks. This required a lot of nightgowns, dresses, gowns, undergarments, make-up, rollers…well she had to look nice for the Wizard, if they ever got audience with him.

As soon as they were packed and ready, Nanny and Nessa entered, both stopping dead in their tracks.

"Elphaba, where are you going?" Nessarose frowned.

"I'm going to the Emerald City, and don't try to stop me. You have Nanny to care for you, that's enough. I'm sure father will send you some extra care if need be." Elphaba added sarcastically. Grabbing Glinda, the two exited in a flourish of color and suitcases.

Nessarose was left with Nanny, both disoriented and confused. Nessa began to cry.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Glinda could not believe she was traveling third class. She slumped in to her seat, resting her head on Elphaba's shoulder. The carriage had not yet left Shiz. They were taking the latest possible carriage out of Shiz and to Emerald City. The first leg of the journey would be taken during the night and in to the next day. They would stop the following night. Glinda could not believe Elphaba had talked her in to this. She had classes, homework, things to do! She couldn't just uproot herself and go to the Emerald City on a whim. But she had. She had done it to be with Elphaba. The time away from Shiz could be fun, romantic. But she was quickly finding out that the exact opposite was true. First of all they were stuck in this third class carriage, sleeping the night away with complete strangers all around. This was not Glinda's idea of fun or romance for that matter. The only thing that came close to romance was Elphaba's hand tightly clasping her own.

Sometime during the night, Glinda dozed off to sleep on Elphaba's shoulder. Elphaba, however, remained awake. She wasn't sure she trusted the people around her. She also took it upon herself to protect the poor Gillikin girl beside her, who had no experience in traveling this way.

Once the sun began to rise over the horizon, Elphaba was able to see and so without waking Glinda, she reached for one of her books. She read until she felt Glinda waking beside her. She turned to face the sleepy blonde and smiled. Her smile was returned by a weak sluggish grin, as Glinda stretched. She had to stop herself from leaning in for a morning kiss; she had forgotten there were people watching her. She found that Elphaba's hand was still clasping her hand and that made her smile more. "What are you reading, Elphie?" Glinda glanced down at the page that was open in front of Elphaba.

"Some speeches on Animal rights." Elphaba closed the book, glad that Glinda was up to make conversation with.

"Interesting." Glinda yawned, not caring really what her beautiful, smart, intelligent Elphaba was reading. Yes she was hers. She could not believe she had become hers, she would never have thought she would be hers to say she was hers. Though what was it? A closeness, a relationship…love? Was this love? If her heart skipping a beat every time Elphaba came in a room, or smiled, or looked longingly at her, meant love, then she was in love. She just wondered if Elphaba felt that same love for her. She was almost positive of it, but she wondered if Elphaba would ever say it. She would be awfully stupefied if she said it and Elphaba didn't return the phrase. She realized, after studying her companion, that Elphaba looked rather tired, as if she had not slept a wink. "Did you not sleep last night?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba thought about how to answer this. No she had not slept. She had stayed up and watched as Glinda had slept on her shoulder. "I couldn't sleep, when I was watching you." Elphaba whispered in to her ear and that made Glinda smile even bigger.

"But Elphie, you need to sleep. You must sleep, especially if you're going to go see the…"

"Shh." Elphaba didn't want everyone in the carriage to know her plans.

Glinda shrank down in her seat. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay, it's just…"

"I understand." Glinda shrugged, staring out the window which was right beside her. The scenery was rather bland.

"Glinda…" Elphaba felt bad, she'd obviously hurt her feelings. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Glinda heaved a sigh and turned to Elphaba, how could she stay mad at her. She made it impossible to not love her. "It's okay." Glinda squeezed Elphie's hand.

The rest of the day was spent with light chatter. Some was spent with Glinda staring off in to space, or out at the tedious scenery while Elphaba ran through what she wanted to say to the Wizard. Glinda allowed her this time to think, and just felt comfortable beside her, their hands now tightly clasped together.

When darkness finally over took the travels, the carriage turned off the road and Glinda and Elphaba watched as they approached a rather dreadful little inn. The signs were crooked and the whole building looked as if it might fall over in the slightest of wind. Elphaba led Glinda off the carriage and the two followed all the other travelers in to the little inn. They were given some dinner, which was nothing more than some drab soup and some dry bread. Glinda hardly touched her portion, revolted by the food. Elphaba let it slide for that one night. Once they were given a room key, they walked up to their room, dragging all their belongings with them. Glinda was so distraught, so dazed at this horrible situation she had allowed herself to be in.

Glinda dropped her suitcases and sat down on the edge of the bed, looking forlorn. Elphaba closed and locked the door, turning to find her beautiful cohort looking rather hopeless. She went to her, kneeling down in front of her on the dirty wooden floorboards. She took Glinda's hands in her own and looked up at her. Glinda's eyes glittered with a hint of tears. Elphaba would not allow her to cry, no they were finally alone, and looking down in to Elphaba's eyes Glinda realized this too. A slight grin appeared on her face as she mindlessly trailed her hand through Elphaba's long, dark hair.

"Oh, Glinda, I feel awful for dragging you with me." Elphaba looked up at the girl in front of her.

"No, don't feel awful." Glinda shook her head. She was right where she wanted to be. Alone with her beautiful, green confidant. Lowering her head she captured Elphaba's lips with her own and began kissing her. With the kiss, she pulled Elphaba up so that both were on the bed. Elphaba took over on top, helping Glinda out of her jacket and undershirt. Beneath, there was still her undergarments, but in not time she was devoid of almost all her clothing. She kissed Glinda, continued kissing her, as she ran her hands down the girl's body, touching, feeling, trying to remember exactly what Glinda looked like, how she felt. Glinda allowed herself to be touched in a way she had never been touched before. Those green hands were going places no one had ever gone. "Elphie!" Glinda called out, her voice sounding urgent.

She felt a tongue swirling on her thigh and arched her back, preparing herself for what came next. She tangled her hands in Elphaba's hair, finding everything she did, every touch was erotic in its own way. The scratchy sheets below as Elphaba's tongue worked wonders, became an arousing sensation. Glinda's hands in Elphaba's hair, gently pulling a bit to hard, became a needed gesture. Glinda called out once she was finished and Elphaba returned her hips to Glinda's gently riding up and down, staring intently down at Glinda, who had wrapped her arms lovingly around Elphaba's neck. She called out several times and Elphaba shushed her, despite the fact she too wanted to call out Glinda's name.

Keeping the pace, Glinda shoved Elphaba on to her back and thrust her fingers inside Elphaba, knowing her moist lips would hurt her Elphie. Elphaba was surprised at Glinda's force, her ability to take over. She would never have suspected that from the Gillikin.

It was sloppy, messy, and nothing to rave about, yet it was beautiful, lovely, and fulfilling. The two could have gone on forever, but they were both tired from their journey and so they got under the sheets, Elphaba's arm wrapped tightly around Glinda, who let her fingers slide gently down Elphaba's torso. Elphaba ran her fingers through Glinda's hair and the two lay together, feeling their naked bodies right next to one another, feeling each others heat.

"How did you know how to do that?" Glinda looked up at Elphaba.

"I didn't. I was just guessing." Elphaba shrugged. "You seemed pretty good at it too. Something you're not telling me?"

Glinda was shocked. "Honestly Elphaba, what do you take me for?" She glared. "I've never touched another person in my life."

"Yet you wanted to go the Philosophy Club." Elphaba pointed out.

"Well, everyone else was going. I thought why not." Glinda shivered. "It's freezing in here." She easily changed the subject, for she hated to have an argument after they had shared something that was so tranquil, so serene and beautiful.

Elphaba pulled the blankets closer to them and Glinda snuggled closer in to the crock of Elphaba's arm.

"Elphie, I…" She what? Should she say it? How would the green girl react? They had just shared something that only two people in love should ever share, so didn't that make it so? She had to say something, she had Elphaba's full attention. Elphaba seemed to sense what she was going to say and she wasn't sure she wanted Glinda to say it, but she didn't try to stop her. "I love you." Her voice was close to a whisper.

Elphie's hand stilled in Glinda's curls. Love, in that way, made things so much more complicated. Love, in that way, required commitment, a devotion to one another and Elphaba, as much as she did love the blonde, was not sure she could devote her entire life to her. She was unsure of what to say.

"Oh, Elphie say something." Glinda sounded as if she had been holding her breath, her voice was uneasy, nervous.

Elphaba wrapped her arms tightly around Glinda, rolling over on top of her. Glinda's body seemed to tense, but relaxed as Elphaba kissed her neck, nibbled on her ear. "I love you, too." She whispered in to her ear.

"Oh, Elphie!" Glinda pressed their bodies even closer and kissed Elphaba.

* * *

The carriage rides during the day became almost unbearable, for all either wished to do was throw the other on to lumpy mattress and have their way with them. They held hands; as the days progressed they clasped them even tighter. Their body heat beside one another became almost unbearable. At night, they let all their sexual frustrations of the day out. It was clumsy, yet beautiful and amazing. Neither had experienced such raw love or nearness to another. 

Especially Elphaba, who had never been loved and adored by anyone in her life. She basked in the attention paid to her by Glinda. Glinda made her feel special and uplifted her. She wanted, desperately, to tell her they would be together forever, but she had a foreboding feelings that it could not be. She couldn't put Glinda in harm's way.

Although she had no idea what sort of harm she was protecting Glinda from. It seemed more dangerous to let her go back to Shiz, for the Wizard seemed, at least, promising. She would wait, and for now enjoy the time she had to spend with Glinda.

TBC...! Thanks for all those reviews guys! You're amazing. I hope you like this...and I might break them up, or I might not. You'll just have to keep reviewing and reading, and you'll find out. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter next

As the carriage drew nearer to the Emerald City, Elphaba became more focused on her task. Glinda had no idea what this task was, but she knew she should give her Elphie some space when she was thinking. Plus, at night all of Elphaba's attention went to Glinda. So the silent hours spent sitting in the carriage, daydreaming about absurd things such as Elphaba's hand slipping up and under her dress, were bearable.

One afternoon, as they approached one of the final inns, Elphaba's hand grazed across Glinda's breast, rousing her from her daydreams. Her head shot over quickly to see what Elphaba was doing and her lips practically smacked right against Elphaba's. Their faces were literally centimeters apart from one another. Glinda frowned, hating that she couldn't press her lips to Elphaba's. She also frowned because she had no idea what was going on. "What are you doing?" Glinda hissed.

Elphaba smiled and extracted her hand, returning to her normal position. There was a book in her hand as she pulled away. "I was just getting this." She grinned.

Glinda glared, hating that they were so close, yet so far apart. It wasn't fair, but Elphaba had reassured her that once they got to the Emerald City they would be able to spend more time together. Glinda sure hoped they would. This being together, yet not being together at the same time was beginning to weigh on her. She knew that Elphaba's deliberate reach across her was to touch her, and remind her that she loved her, remind her that she wanted to be with her, but the touch only made Glinda want her even more.

It was amazing how she could obsess over someone so much. So much so that all her thoughts centered around Elphaba. It was amazing how much Elphaba had opened up to her since they had begun their love affair. She felt as if she knew Elphaba better than anyone in the world. Yet it was so odd that they had come together. They were so different, yet, exposed in bed together, they were so much one person. Glinda had no idea she had ever fancied women, either. She felt a bond with them, she always had. Of course she was young and to almost all young women the thought of men was repulsive. Or was that just her? She had courted several boys under Pfannee and Shenshen's careful watch, but once she no longer cared about what they thought, she began to care less about boys. They were all the same. They treated her with malice and used her as a prop for she was a possession, not a level headed partner as Elphaba made her feel.

Yes, Elphaba certainly knew how to treat her. It was a relationship of equals. Elphaba never did anything Glinda didn't want to do and likewise. Glinda was not a claimed item for Elphaba to show off to the world. In fact Elphaba could not show her off, because the world around them seemed to shun them as a couple. Or did they? Would they care? Oh, Glinda's parents would care. They had wanted her to marry a wealthy man to care for her. But how could she love a man when her heart, her soul belonged to Elphaba?

"What are you thinking about?" Elphaba whispered in Glinda's ear, squeezing her hand to get her out of her daydreams.

"You." Glinda whispered back, meeting Elphaba's dark eyes and seeing, for a moment, a spark of some sort. A spark she saw often as they lay together on the lumpy bed, listening to the rain falling outside, Glinda hoping it wouldn't blow in and get on Elphie.

The rain that had come that day had subsided that morning though the sky was still dark. Elphie had shown her weakness and Glinda had protected her that morning as they had proceeded to dash through the rain to get to the carriage. Glinda had had to anoint a small place where several water droplets had fallen on Elphaba's cheek. She had taken to this task as any loving partner would. She enjoyed caring for Elphie, for most of the time Elphaba was caring for her.

"We're almost there." Elphaba announced, glancing out the window and seeing that darkness was once again descending upon them.

Glinda smiled, leaning her head on Elphaba's shoulder and gently stroking her green hand which was clasped in her own, with her free hand. Those around might of noticed this gesture, but were too weary to comment or take to much notice.

Minutes later they approached a small inn, much like the first one they had stopped at. It was rundown and looked to have no upkeep. A slight rain had descended once again and Glinda offered her own cloak to Elphie so that there would be no rashes that night. Glinda gathered their belongings and helped Elphaba inside, succeeding in getting thoroughly soaked. She shook as the coldness overtook her; her silly outfit had hardly kept her warm. The inn keeper handed them a key and Glinda trudged up the stairs with Elphaba in tow, both hauling their belongings with them. By the time they got in to the room, Glinda was on the verge of freezing to death. Elphaba took notice, as she had in the lobby and went through her things until she found a warm jacket. She draped it over Glinda's shoulders and helped her to the bed.

"What about dinner?" Glinda whined, constantly thinking about food as there hardly ever seemed to be anything.

"I'll go get you some. You're freezing." Elphaba carefully dried Glinda's hand and took it in her own, trying to warm her up. "Listen, I'll go downstairs and grab some dinner and while I'm doing so, change in to something a little warmer. Okay?" Elphaba didn't want Glinda getting sick. They were so close to the Emerald City, and if she did get sick Elphaba would feel she was to blame for she had taken Glinda's cloak.

Elphaba left Glinda's side to go claim their dinner, and when she was gone Glinda got up, pulling the blanket tighter around herself. It was chilly in the room. She tossed open her bag and trifled through it, looking for something remotely warm. She found a dry nightgown. She slipped out of her wet dress and hung it over a small chair that sat in the corner of the room. She pulled on the night gown, and grabbed Elphie's jacket to put back on. It smelled of Elphaba's strange wood like scent; she quite liked it.

She found, as she sat back down on the bed, that she missed Elphaba, even though she had just left and would soon be returning. Glinda hoped she was not ill, for she longed to be with her Elphie that night. They only had this little trip and then back to Shiz they would go, no more sleeping together, no closeness. Would it be awkward at Shiz? Would they drift apart or stay together?

The future frightened Glinda and she chose to only think about the return of Elphaba with some food. She huddled up in to a ball and tried to get warm as she adamantly watched the door.

Elphaba returned moments later with two bowls of soup and some good bread. It actually looked appetizing. Glinda sat up, feeling a bit warmer and received her bowl from Elphaba who plopped down on to the bed in front of her. Glinda pulled the blanket closer to herself and then began eating the soup. Elphaba looked rather dazed, she noticed. "What happened?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba shook her head. "I couldn't quite make it out, but I believe there is an Animal here. I could hear someone talking to something in a back room. It was all very quiet, but I believe a man was turning some lone Animal away. He wouldn't give him any food."

"That's awful." Glinda grimaced.

"I know." Elphaba replied, half angered. "The Wizard has to stop this. He has to know what he's doing to these poor Animals. They're just like everyone else, if not more intelligent for being half Animal and still capable of human doings." Elphaba was running wild with her crazy Animal love again. Glinda did not fully understand the weight of the situation and so could not comprehend why Elphaba cared so much for these poor, oppressed persons…or what were they? "I mean, they have held jobs for years now and…" Elphaba stopped mid-sentence when she heard Glinda sneeze.

Glinda tried to cover it up, but it was too obvious.

"Are you sure you're feeling all right?" Elphaba placed the back of her palm to Glinda's forehead.

"Yes, I'm fine." Glinda tried to convince her.

She frowned, Glinda's forehead sure felt warm, but then again she was under a blanket and had a jacket on. She let it slide, but if Glinda felt ill she wasn't sure they would travel on the next day. She had inquired about the policy of staying behind because of illness and the driver had happily told her that the next carriage would arrive a day later and had enough room for them to ride along. So there was a day to spare, but Elphaba wasn't sure she wanted to prolong this trip; of course she wanted Glinda to be all right.

They finished their dinner with light conversation, Glinda putting all her strength in to showing Elphie she was fine and not under the weather at all. Elphaba was hesitant at first to initiate any sort of foreplay, but Glinda was so in need of the other that she started it herself. After setting her bowl to the side, she got on her knees and took Elphaba's face between her hands. She kissed her so contentedly, so frivolously, that Elphaba could do nothing but respond to the touch, the connection. She felt herself being pressed in to the bed, and Glinda's hips began rubbing against her own. Even through their clothes they could feel a connection. Elphaba stifled a moan and quickly helped Glinda in removing her own clothes. She made Glinda leave her clothes on until she had begun to work up a sweat, as her hands were doing things no person should be allowed to do. It was so amazing. And they had gotten better. It was no longer the sporadic, hectic lovemaking they had first shared.

Now they knew where the other's most pleasurable points lay. Elphaba had a spot the drove her wild when Glinda happened to touch it. It was on the inside of her thigh, close to her clit. That, combined with Glinda kissing her neck delicately almost sent her over the edge. It was amazing how long they could go at it. They had worked up such an endurance.

Glinda was sweating and so Elphaba helped her out of her clothes, tossing her jacket to the ground and then discarding the nightgown. She placed Glinda below her and kissed her lips, and then her neck, keeping the hip motion going. When the two women made love it could very well go on for hours. Orgasms came and went, but no sex drive was lost. If anything, the orgasms left them with wanting more.

Elphaba moved her lips to Glinda's neck where she kissed, gently sucking at the skin. Glinda arched her back, her nipples grazing Elphie's green chest. The contact sent a shiver down her spine. Her pleasure point was a combination of a spot right behind her ear being licked, while Elphie's hands played gently with her breasts. Elphaba began to lower herself, stopping at Glinda's breasts to slightly swirl her tongue around the taut nipples. Glinda tangled her hands in Elphaba's long wild hair, which trailed across her stomach as Elphaba made her descent down to her mark.

Glinda whispered Elphaba's name, having learned not to be too loud. Elphaba's powerful lips and tongue combined caused Glinda to let out a yelp. She pressed her lips together, biting at them, to keep from calling out. It was all so wonderful, but there was a feeling in the pit of her stomach which was not allowing her to fully enjoy this sensation.

She tried to hold on, to keep the contact going, but she couldn't stop herself from vomiting. Elphaba reared back, out of the way of the throw up. She looked down at the girl and noticed she was rather pale looking. Yes, she was sick. There was no other option, they would stay at the inn another day.

"I'm sorry." Glinda sat up in the bed.

"No, no it's okay. You're ill. I can tell." Elphaba went about cleaning up the mess without hurting herself and then got Glinda redressed and settled back in to bed. She crawled in beside her, after putting on one of her own nightgowns, and wrapped her arms lovingly around the girl. "You should sleep." Elphaba urged.

"I don't want to." Glinda protested. She just wanted her time with Elphaba, she wanted to continue on, but her weak stomach was not allowing her to do so.

"We're going to stay here tomorrow. I asked the driver about the next carriage and he said he could send word back to them. But we won't leave until the day after tomorrow." Elphaba explained, running her hands through Glinda's damp hair. For being so sick and cold and weary from travel, Glinda stilled looked stunning.

"Oh, Elphie, you're sure you want to delay the trip? For me?"

"Of course. I want you to be well if we're going to the Emerald City, especially if we get to see the Wizard."

"Oh, Elphie, you're too good to me." Glinda smiled and snuggled in closer to her Elphaba. Maybe the next day they would be able to do more, maybe, just maybe if she fell asleep she would be better by the next day, and then they could have a whole day to play…yes playing with Elphaba was the most fun she had ever had…she felt she was complete, with Elphaba…her and Elphaba…Glinda and Elphaba…Elphaba and Glinda…

She was asleep in a matter of minutes, and Elphaba, weary from not sleeping the previous nights, soon fell asleep, too.

TBC...Yay prolonging the journey. I know, how smart is that? Lol. Okay give me reviews! And thanks for your other reviews...and no Deborah, Glinda is not pregnant, as much as you want her to be. ;). Or is she? Lol.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning Elphaba awoke to blonde curls spewed all over her face. She gently whisked them away, and then looked out the window to see that the sky was still dark. Her internal time system told her it was time to get up and get back on the carriage, but she knew they would not be doing that. Not with Glinda sick. She had gotten up several times during the night to throw up and Elphaba had gotten up with her. She looked pale yet placid lying there beside Elphie. Elphaba wanted nothing but to lie beside her poor, sick Glinda and keep her warm, but she knew she had several things to do before the carriage left.

Gently removing herself from the bed, she pulled the covers tighter around the girl, who was sprawled out all over the bed. It was amazing that Elphaba had any room to sleep, the way Glinda spread herself out. But she had gotten used to it. She would do anything to be beside Glinda.

Elphaba kissed Glinda's forehead gently and then slipped back in to her black traveling dress. She pulled her cloak around herself to keep warm, and laid Glinda's own cloak over her to give her some extra heat. The room was freezing, for when Elphaba exhaled she could see her breath.

She grabbed the key to their room, making sure to lock the door, for she had seen those men on the carriage gawking at Glinda. They were probably horny enough to break in and have their way with the poor girl, and Elphaba wouldn't take it. So she rest assured knowing the door was locked and only she had the key in.

She made her way to the dining room where she saw several of the travelers eating. They all looked up at her as she descended the stairs, but then looked away, noticing Glinda wasn't beside her. No one cared about Elphaba.

She claimed Glinda and hers breakfast and then talked to the driver, explaining how Glinda had become ill the night before and how they would need to wait. He amicably replied that it was no problem and he could easily get them on the next carriage, and if not that one than the one after it.

Once Elphaba had cleared up the situation, she sneaked through a door that led out to the stables. She crept towards one of the stalls, searching for any hint of the Animal she had heard the night before. "Hello?" She whispered in to the cold morning air. Her breath carried out a white fog that nearly blinded her as she searched. "Hello?" She called again.

Stopping, she listened. Off to the corner of the stable she could hear something shivering. She began to move towards the sound. What she found was a Sheep, lying half asleep in the hay. "Are you all right, sir?" She inquired, going towards the Sheep.

It raised its head, but did not reply, not sure of what to make out of the young girl coming towards it.

"I want to help you." She whispered, kneeling down beside the Sheep.

"Well then get me a room and some hot soup." The Sheep grumbled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, not without the inn keeper seeing me…" She thought for a moment. Glancing down she noticed the two bowls she was holding. She could spare a meal, she would just tell Glinda she had already eaten.

"Here, have my soup." She sat the bowl down in front of the Sheep who gave her a questioning look. "Go ahead." Elphaba urged.

The Sheep, who had been traveling for weeks with hardly and food, couldn't say no. He began licking the bowl, watching Elphaba curiously. When he was finished he readjusted himself to get warmer. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Elphaba smiled, wishing she had a blanket to throw over him. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I'm going to the Emerald City. I was banished to the coal mines, but they wouldn't allow me to work because I was a sheep, so now I'm trying to return to the Emerald City to be with my family. They've had to go underground."

"Underground?" Elphaba couldn't believe this. She hadn't know the situation had come to this.

"Yes, I'm afraid they can't be seen in public much anymore."

"What about the Wizard, isn't he trying to do anything?" Elphaba hoped he was, she had dreamt of meeting the all powerful Oz, who could save the Animals, but now it was beginning to seem like maybe he wouldn't protect them.

"Dear girl, the only thing the Wizard is doing is suppressing the rights of Animals." The Sheep shook his head.

"So I see." Elphaba frowned. Her hopes seemed nearly dashed. But she couldn't give up hope just yet. She still had to try. "Well thank you, sir, but I must be going."

The Sheep nodded. "Thank you."

Elphaba smiled and then off she went, back to see if Glinda had awaken.

* * *

The young girl had awakened while Elphaba was out. She rolled over, expecting to see her beautiful green girl beside her, as it still looked like night outside, but she was wrong. Elphaba was gone. She wondered if this was some sort of horrible nightmare and she felt the tears stinging at her cheeks as she began to cry out for Elphaba. "Elphie!"

Moments later the door swung open and in raced Elphaba, nearly forgetting to close the door behind her. "What's wrong?" Elphie asked as she locked the door, turning to find Glinda sitting up, arms outstretched towards Elphaba.

Elphaba went to her and allowed the blonde to snuggle in to her chest. She sobbed, not sure why she was crying. The early morning hours distorted one so. Elphaba ran her fingers soothingly through the curls of blonde and rocked the girl back and fourth. She kissed the crown of her head. "Shh, I'm here." She whispered in to her hair.

"Where in Oz's name were you!" Glinda pulled back and pushed at Elphaba's chest angrily.

"I went to tell the driver we would be taking the next carriage." Elphaba explained soothingly. "And to get you breakfast." She pointed towards the bowl she had sat down on the ground.

"Oh, Elphie." Glinda looked from the bowl to Elphaba, her tears all cried, but her eye's still red from tears. She leaned up and kissed the beautiful green girl, who got off the bed to get the bowl for Glinda.

"Here, eat this. It's still sort of warm." Elphaba sat down on the bed again and began feeding Glinda.

"But what about you?" Glinda asked between bites.

"Oh, I already ate, when I was down there. I had a lovely conversation with a man who was catching a ride to the Emerald City." She lied, not wanting to concern Glinda.

Glinda nodded, watching Elphaba as she twirled her hair haphazardly between her fingers. That motion seemed to get her going, and once she was done with her breakfast, she reached out and tangled her fingers in Elphaba's hair, pulling her to her. Elphaba climbed on top of Glinda, bending down so that they could kiss. "We've never done this in the morning." Glinda felt giddy, having wanted to have her way with Elphaba many, many times during the morning, day time hours.

"Are you sure you feel up to it?" Elphaba kissed Glinda's neck, allowing her fingers to tangle in the blonde's hair, her other hand tracing down Glinda's side.

Glinda, who had wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck, pulling her to her, nodded against Elphaba's lips. "Yeah." She whispered in to the mass of dark hair which had fallen in to her face.

They mad love in their passionate way, and then lay, huddled together against the headboard of the bed. The rain fell in torrents outside the window and once in awhile the dark, heavy, looming sky would light up with a bright flash of lightening. Glinda buried her face in Elphaba's warm chest.

"Elphie, what are you going to do?" Glinda asked as she rested her cheek against Elphaba's warm, oily skin. She loved being this close to her, curled up against her.

"I'm not sure." Elphaba answered bluntly.

"But how can you not be sure, Elphie? You've been busy studying up on something and preparing some sort of speech or something." Glinda looked up at her.

"I meant I'm not sure what I'm going to accomplish." Elphaba shook her head at the blonde, a smile lingering on her face. She leant over and their lips met. Elphaba let her hand gently stroke Glinda's cheek. "What do you care about it?"

"Well…I…" Glinda glanced away, "I really don't, but I thought I would try showing some interest." She laughed, but then shuttered as a crash of thunder bellowed outside followed by a large flash of lightening.

"I'm glad you're here." Elphaba admitted, pulling Glinda closer. "What would I do without you on a day like this?" Elphaba glanced out the window, her face for the first time showing some fear. Glinda had never known that storms bothered her. But she supposed the water did.

"I'm glad I came." Glinda smiled and kissed Elphaba's jaw to bring her attention away from the window and back to her.

"Really?" Elphaba looked back at Glinda, who nodded.

"There is no place I'd rather be than right here beside you. What do I want with some silly old school? Plus Horrible Morrible's there, how would I get on with her without you?" Glinda reassured Elphaba.

Elphaba laughed. "I wonder if Morrible's figured out we're gone. Do you think she sent someone after us?"

"Knowing her she might, but then again what does she have to lose? A green girl who gets caught up in business she shouldn't and a horrible sorcery student who can only succeed in burning down the sorcery building." Glinda laughed. "Trust me, it would happen. All in good time."

"No, Glinda, you're not horrible at sorcery. Just the other day, back at school, I saw you out by the river, floating a stick above the water."

"Oh," Glinda glanced away. "You saw that?" She half smiled. "That was nothing, that's from Sorcery 101, seriously Elphaba. I was trying to change that stick in to something useful and I only exceeded in getting it to hover."

"Well that's more than I can do." Elphaba grinned.

"I'm hungry." Glinda observed, feeling a lot better than she had the night before.

Elphaba lifted her hand and gently placed the back of it to Glinda's forehead. "You're fevers gone, for the most part. Do you want me to go see if I can get some food?"

Glinda nodded, although she didn't want to lose the warmth Elphaba's body provided her. Elphaba gently removed herself from the bed and covered Glinda with the blanket, promising her she would be back in a moment.

When she returned, she held several oranges and some dry bread. She laid it on the bed and began peeling an orange, while Glinda worked at the bread. They fed one another, seeming to find it entertaining. As Elphaba gave Glinda a bite of orange that was a bit too much, the juice began to drip from the side of Glinda's mouth and Elphaba leaned in, licking the juice off her chin, kissing her gently. It was as if they had never left Shiz, as if there were no problems, no challenges facing them in the future. It was just Glinda and Elphaba, alone on a bed, enjoying each others company. There was no fear, for they had each other and that was what mattered.

That was until that evening, when the next carriage arrived. It arrived with an unwanted presence aboard. Elphaba discovered this when she went to the dining hall to collect dinner.

The inn door had been flung open and the storm carried fiercely on outside. As a clash of lightening lit the horizon a familiar little mechanism rolled in, causing Elphaba to grab the dishes she had just received and dash back up to the room.

"The Grommetik's here." Elphaba cried as she closed the door behind her.

TBC...okay, so I lied. I found a way to submit chapter 8. Yay. But Chapter 9 might take a bit longer b/c this computer doesn't have word to correct my many numerous spelling and gramamtical errors. Lol, so hopefully this will keep you interested. Lol.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What!" Glinda shot up in bed. "It's here?"

Elphaba nodded and began pacing back and fourth across the small room's quarters. She had sat the food down on the bed, though neither were hungry. A sudden panic, fear rose in both. What were they going to do with that thing? It was all seeing, all knowing, and whatever it found out Madame Morrible would also find out. She was pretty much the brain behind it, Elphaba had discovered.

"What are we going to do?" Glinda whined, watching helplessly as Elphaba paced.

"I don't know." Elphaba replied rather distractedly.

Glinda glanced outside, happening to catch a glimpse of a lightening bolt as it lit the horizon. She shuttered, utterly scared out of her wits. She had no idea how they were going to get out of this little fix. She was depending on Elphie to pull them out of this one.

"We have to attack it without it seeing us." Elphaba plotted, thinking the situation through. "The rain might deteriorate it a little too. I wonder if we could get it outside and then somehow break it apart."

"It could work, but Elphie," Glinda looked away from the window and back at Elphaba, "you're forgetting that you can't go outside. Not in a thunderstorm like this."

"But you can, or at least your magic can." Elphaba sat down on the bed.

Glinda looked at her as if she had just insisted she go lay out in front of a train and die. "How-how do you propose I do that?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know that Madame Morrible sent the Grommetik on the next carriage knowing, somehow, that you would become ill and we would have to stay here."

"Are you saying Morrible put a spell on me?"

"Possibly, yes." Elphaba nodded.

"Why that little…witch." Glinda cursed under her breath as she tossed the covers off of herself, pulled on her dress and pulled her cloak around her.

Elphaba watched, a bit dazed, yet amazed, by Glinda's sudden eagerness to beat this thing. Elphaba watched as Glinda tried to conjure up what spell to use, for however bad she may have been in sorcery, she still knew a few tricks. Elphaba watched as Glinda began making ordinary objects do the most extraordinary things. She made one of Elphaba's books momentarily hover in the air, and then turn in to a box, and then a pen, and then returned it back to normal. She shook her head, knowing none of that would help. She then hovered a bowl in mid air and succeeded in bursting it to bits. She turned to Elphaba and smiled.

Elphaba smiled back, hoping this would work. It was once again Glinda's turn to show her strength, show off her ability. Both walked out the door, creeping a long the rather dim hallway. They glanced down the stairs and Elphaba pointed to where the Grommetik was. Glinda nodded and the two inched closer to the device. Glinda, pointing her wand at the thing, seemed rather focused. It suddenly began to move, but did not turn to see who was causing its movement. She moved it all the way to the door where Elphaba was left to watch through the window as Glinda stole behind a bush and succeeded in blowing the mechanism to pieces.

She raced back inside once it was all over and tossed her arms around Elphaba. "I did it!" She exclaimed.

"I know!" Elphaba grinned, noticing the few awkward glances they were receiving from several of the other passengers. "Come on, let's go back upstairs."

She grabbed Glinda's hand and the two raced back to their room, closing and locking the door behind them. "That was so amazing." Elphaba smiled, relieved that the Grommetik was no longer a problem. They fell on the bed together and snuggled in to each other, Elphaba wrapping her arm around the incredible blonde.

"Thanks." Glinda smiled, resting her head against Elphaba's arm. "I wonder if Morrible will know it was us."

"I'm certain she will, but I'm pretty sure she didn't expect you could pull it off." Elphaba kissed Glinda's forehead.

Glinda smiled. Morrible always had underestimated her. Well now she'd proved her wrong. She'd beat this sickness Morrible had cast upon her, and she had beaten the Grommetik.

They ate their dinner and then fell asleep in each other's arms, both still amazed by what they had accomplished. It seemed as they grew closer to the Emerald City their powers were getting stronger. Elphaba could feel it, she sensed she might be able to move a mountain if she needed to.

* * *

The next morning, Elphaba awoke and put on her clothes. She gently awoke the sleeping Glinda and urged her to dress. They didn't want to be late for the carriage. Glinda was quite groggy, for she had slept in the morning before and she wished to do the same that following morning, but she couldn't. She and Elphaba ate some porridge and then claimed their seats on the carriage. Elphaba wrapped her arm around Glinda and theirs hands found one another's. Glinda fell asleep on Elphaba's shoulder moments later. 

By that afternoon they began to approach the Emerald City. Elphaba could see it on the horizon, they were almost there. She nudged Glinda who stirred and came out of her sleep like state. She glanced ahead, where Elphaba' attention was, and noticed the green skyline.

"Is that…?" Glinda didn't need to complete her sentence. Elphaba nodded and the two watched as the carriage approached the green city. As they entered it Glinda scooted closer to Elphaba, disgusted by the slum they had entered through. She buried her face in Elphie's shoulder when she saw a poor homeless woman begging.

Elphaba held her closer, but then urged her to look up as they entered the center of the city, one of the busiest, high priced parts of the city. They approached a rather exquisite hotel where the weary carriage riders would get off and claim a room, or if they didn't have the money, they could go to the small inn down the road.

Elphaba assumed they would be staying at the inn. So she began to walk away from the ritzy hotel, but Glinda stopped her. "Elphie, where do you think you're going?" Glinda hissed.

"We don't have that kind of money." Elphaba pointed at the hotel.

"Of course we do. Really Elphaba, what do you take me for? Don't you know my father sends me a weekly allowance and I, of course, brought most of it with me if something like this were to happen?" Glinda whispered in Elphaba's ear, dangling her purse in front of Elphaba.

Elphaba smiled, even more amazed by Glinda.

"Come on, Elphie." Glinda grabbed her hand and pulled her in to the hotel.

When they got to their new room, Elphaba was astonished. It was the most beautiful room, complete with green and gold everywhere. Glinda had splurged so that they could finally be comfortable. All those cold nights in those awful inns had paid off.

Glinda tossed her bags down and flew to the window, which she thrust open to reveal a beautiful view of the city. The sun was beginning to set and both she and Elphaba stood at the window watching it go down. Elphaba slipped her arm around Glinda, kissing her gently. "Why don't you go take a bath and I'll go get some food." Elphaba suggested, knowing Glinda was probably dying to feel clean again. All those days on a tight, little carriage made one feel very dirty.

"Here take this and get something good." Glinda handed her some money. She reluctantly took it and raced out the door, leaving Glinda alone. She watched Elphaba go, and instead of taking a bath, she had plans of her own. She would bathe later. Quickly she slipped out of the hotel and went to a place she saw several blocks away from the hotel.

She went in to the little shop and looked around, knowing exactly what she wanted to get. She found just what she wanted at the back of the store. It was shimmering, shining, and radiating the most beautiful emerald color. Yet, when Glinda held it in her hand it seemed to change colors, it turned in to a light pink. It so transfixed her that she hardly noticed the person standing beside her.

"That necklace is very pretty, yes, and very rare."

Glinda glanced over, startled by the voice beside her. She found the owner of the store standing next to her. She nodded in agreement and looked back at the mesmerizing stone. "How much?" Glinda inquired, noticing there was no price tag on it.

The owner pointed to the sign above it, and Glinda nodded. It was quite pricey. "But I'll knock off some of it. I believe you will put good use to it." He said rather prophetically.

"I'll take it." Glinda decided, hardly able to keep her eyes off of the stone. Soon she had paid for it, and the man placed it in a beautiful green box.

With her purchase, she walked quickly back to the hotel, hoping Elphaba had taken a long time getting them something to eat. Luckily she had not returned by the time Glinda got to the room. She quickly hid the necklace and then undressed, running the bath water for herself. She slid in to the water, just as she heard Elphaba enter the room. Perfect timing, she thought, as she slid under the water, her blonde curls becoming loose strands of wet hair which swirled around her. When she reemerged from under the water, making it seem like she had been in the bath tub longer than she had, she saw Elphaba at the door, watching her clothes-less body floating in the warm bath tub water.

She was so breathtakingly beautiful, Elphaba thought as she watched her from the doorway. Their eyes met, and there was an exchange of unsaid, loving words.

Glinda spoke up first. "I'm almost done. What did you get?" She allowed herself to remain visible.

"Oh…I just went around the…um…corner." Elphaba bit her lip, she was sounding so childish. Did Glinda really have to lie in the water like that? "There was this little place. It took forever to finally get the food." Elphaba explained, trying to get a hold of herself.

Glinda nodded, inwardly smiling at the power she possessed over Elphaba. "I'll be out in a second and we'll eat."

Elphaba nodded, turning to go put the food out. She didn't ever want to leave Glinda's side, the girl was so beautiful. To think that she loved Elphaba, it seemed almost silly. She was so gorgeous it seemed unfair that she was with Elphaba. Elphie felt she didn't deserve the blonde beauty. It was almost too good to be true.

Glinda watched Elphaba go and then quickly washed herself as quickly as she possibly could. When she felt clean, she stepped out of the tub and draped a towel around herself. She emerged from the bathroom to find Elphaba, sitting at the table with the food placed out on top of it. Glinda smiled and moved to get dressed. Elphaba watched, longingly as her beautiful lover dressed herself.

Soon Glinda sat down at the table and the two commenced to have a wonderful dinner. Thus began their first night in the Emerald City.

TBC...okay now this story really has no plot...jk I'm coming up with something. And if this story doesn't work out I have something up my sleeve. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After dinner, Glinda led Elphaba to the bed where she gently laid her down. Elphaba pressed her lips to Glinda's, kissing her as if she would never kiss her again. As Glinda began undoing her dress, as she had done so many times before, Elphaba began kissing Glinda's neck, her cheek. She allowed Glinda to touch her, to look at her. Glinda ran her hands down Elphaba's beautiful green skin, planting kisses gently on the delicate green. Elphaba watched as she so lovingly paid attention to her body. No one had ever, nor would ever touch her or see her in this way. She wouldn't allow it. Glinda's hands slid down, either hand on Elphie's thighs. Glinda looked up momentarily, capturing Elphaba's dark eyes with her own green eyes. Elphaba nodded, knowing exactly what she wanted to do.

"Are you sure?" Glinda whispered, still looking at Elphaba, though her hand was gently rubbing circles closer to Elphie's clit.

Elphaba bit her lip and nodded. "Yes, I'm sure." She hissed, wanting Glinda to do what she did to her.

Glinda gave her one more questioning look and then gently placed her lips to the inside of Elphaba's thigh, just at her pleasure spot. Elphaba let a yelp escape her lips, as the contact both stung and satisfied. Glinda's head shot up, but Elphaba quickly pushed it back down. Glinda's lips returned to the spot she had just kissed and she sucked at it, gently massaging her next target. Elphaba couldn't contain the cries that rose from her lips. Her eyes burned, just as the sensation between her thighs was, and tears threatened to fall. But nothing hurt enough to stop this wild sensation running through her body.

Moments later Glinda was using her lips in ways which she had never used them before. Elphaba tangled her hands in the sheets beside her and pulled at them, calling out Glinda's name. It seemed like hours passed until she saw Glinda crawling towards her face, and before she knew it Glinda's lips were pressed to her own. She could taste herself on Glinda's lips. Glinda sat up and removed her top. She had shed clothes as she had gone, and now she was completely naked. She pressed her chest to Elphaba's chest, riding her hips up and down, Elphaba felt almost breathless by the bliss this brought on.

Once Glinda got her release, she sat up and felt herself pulsating. She looked down at Elphaba who was fiercely wiping away her tears. She happened to look down and caught a glance of the bruise she had left on the inside of Elphaba's thigh. Her eye's widened, but Elphaba's reassuring hand and voice made her feel it was fine. "It's okay." Elphaba smiled through her tears.

"Then what's wrong?" Glinda demanded, rolling over beside Elphaba and wrapping her arms around her.

"It's just…I've never…no one has ever…why do you love me?" Elphaba looked at Glinda.

"Because I do, Elphie. I can't explain it, but I feel we have this amazing connection. This is not just some adolescent relationship, this is serious. I love you Elphaba Thropp, I love you more than you'll ever know." Glinda pressed her lips to Elphaba's. She pulled away suddenly. "Wait." Glinda jumped out of the bed.

Elphaba's eyes came slowly open and she frowned. Where had Glinda gone? She noticed the naked blonde walking back towards her with something in her hands. Glinda jumped back on to the bed and held the box out in front of her.

"Do you remember how you said no one ever sent you anything? Remember, after your father sent Nessa those shoes and didn't send you anything?"

"How could I forget?" Elphaba's heart seemed to catch, skip a beat, stop. No one had ever done so much for her.

"Well I would have sent it, but really that would be silly, so I want to give it to you." Glinda slowly opened the green box to reveal the stone. It shown in the dimly lit room, first pink and then that iridescent emerald color.

Elphaba was speechless. "It's….it's beautiful." She sighed.

Glinda's attention was on the sparkling stone once again. "Yes, I know. Who said pink didn't go good with green?" She grinned and pulled it out of the box, wrapping it around Elphaba's neck and clasping it.

Elphaba reached up and touched the smooth stone, feeling it under her fingers. The tears returned and she leaned in to Glinda, who held her as she cried. She was being so damn candid.

Glinda stroked the beautiful green girl's long raven hair and rocked her back and fourth, not sure why she was crying. "I love you, Elphaba."

"I love you, too, Glinda." Elphaba looked up and the two kissed.

* * *

The next morning Elphaba got up early and went to get some food. As she walked down the foggy city road, for it was still very early and the earth was warming, she happened to glance at a park where it appeared a wedding was being sat up. She wondered if the happy young couple was as smitten as she and Glinda were. What a strange thought, Elphaba laughed. Though not so strange for she and Glinda were very head over heels in love, infatuated with one another. 

Elphaba moved on and stepped in to a little café that was serving breakfast. She got several rolls, some fruit, milk, and some sugar covered delicacies, for Glinda had not been spoiled with desert for quite a while.

Then Elphaba went on. As she walked, she could feel the soar spot between her thighs. Though it was not painful, but pleasurable. She smiled, knowing the soar spot had been created by Glinda and so it held so much meaning and it would very likely stay with her for the rest of her life, and strangely she was content with that.

As she passed a little store, a stone in the window caught her eye. She paused to look at it, touching the necklace Glinda had given her the night before. She could see it shining in the store window. She wished she could get that ring for Glinda, but all her money was back at the hotel and it would very well wipe out all the money she did have left. But Glinda was worth it, perhaps she would purchase the ring later.

She pressed on, wanting to get back to the hotel to see Glinda. She wondered if she was awake. When she stepped in to the hotel room, she found Glinda still asleep on the large, green bed. It was so big that Elphaba could easily stretch out and still not touch Glinda. Despite the bed's largeness, they had still cuddled close the night before.

Elphaba sat out their breakfast and waited for Glinda to awake. They had much to do that day. Elphaba had to go to a local bureau to see if she could gain audience with the wizard.

To wake Glinda, Elphaba slipped in to the bed beside her and scooted closer so that she was merely inches away from Glinda's beautiful face. She watched as the blonde slept. It broke her heart so much to think what might happen if they were to ever have to part. She fought back the tears, for part of her tears the night before had come from thinking about what it would be like if Glinda wasn't in her life.

No longer able to think of not being with Glinda, she woke her so that she could talk with her; know that she was still there. She kissed her gently and that caused Glinda to mumble and begin to rouse from sleep. "Good morning beautiful." Elphaba stroked several strands of blonde hair behind Glinda's ear as she slowly opened her eyes, registering Elphaba's face. When she fully awoke, she threw her arms around Elphaba and hugged her tightly to her.

She pulled her back in to the bed and smiled. "I had a dream about you last night." Glinda smiled.

"Really?" Elphaba smiled. They kissed and Glinda nodded. "I got breakfast, we'd better eat and get going. I have to go talk to some people about getting in with the Wizard."

Glinda nodded and allowed Elphaba to pull her from the bed and lead her to the table. They ate, Glinda a bit groggy still, and then Elphaba cleaned the place up while Glinda took an hour to get ready. She tried to hurry, but her hurry seemed to take forever. When she finally emerged from the bathroom she was so breathtakingly beautiful that Elphaba felt as if she were a stranger in her own body. Why did this Gillikin love her?

Glinda kissed her.

Well, she did love her. Though Elphaba could not possibly fathom why. No one loved her, or had loved her, but now Glinda, this beautiful creature, loved her. Yes, she could easily accept that. And she loved Glinda more than she could ever know.

Elphaba kissed her back.

* * *

The next morning was not quite as pleasant, for Elphaba had had the most horrendous dream. Though when she awoke she could not completely remember it. Only the large, poignant parts. 

She had dreamed that she was at a wedding, Glinda's wedding. She saw Glinda walking down the aisle, heading towards a rather handsome man standing at the front. Elphaba had watched and couldn't seem to interfere. Didn't Glinda love her?

She had awoken calling out Glinda's name.

Glinda had been awakened by this constant calling of her name and grabbed on to Elphaba, shaking her from her nightmare. "Elphie!" She cried until Elphaba bolted upright in the bed. "What is it?" Glinda had tears streaming down her face, though she did not know why.

"I…I had a dream you were getting married." Elphaba frowned.

"To who?" Glinda grimaced, her stomach churning at such a thing as her own wedding.

"Some man, he was very handsome, but…" Elphaba turned to face Glinda. Her hand slowly went to Glinda's face, wiping at the tears. They leaned in and kissed. "No, it was only a dream."

"Yes." Glinda nodded. She sure hoped it was only a dream. "What if Morrible sent you that dream?" Glinda thought suddenly, as the two leaned back in the bed, holding on to one another for dear life.

"I bet she did." Elphaba began thinking about it, and the more she did think about it, the more it made sense that Morrible would do that. She obviously knew the girls were together and by now she probably knew they had beaten the Grommetik. She was quick to know everything, and it amazed Elphaba that she had so much power. She knew she could not return to the school, but what other options were there? What about Glinda? She couldn't send her back to that school either, but what other choice did Glinda have. She had all her friends there, the rest of her schooling to be had, a life to be made. She couldn't survive on the streets like Elphaba possibly could…this was thinking too much. She was way too far ahead of herself. Perhaps the dream had stemmed from the wedding she had noticed the morning before.

"What do you think of weddings, Elphie?" Glinda asked, bringing Elphaba's attention back to the beautiful blonde beside her.

"I think they're beautiful."

"Me, too." Glinda nodded. "But what constitutes a marriage? I mean we could never…"

"But could we?" Elphaba turned to face the blonde. "Marriage should be between two people who love one another, and we love each other."

"Yes." Glinda smiled and stroked Elphaba's cheek. "But could we ever be married?"

"Well does it have to be ordained by a priest? Couldn't we just make a pact, or some sort of devotion to one another."

"I suppose." Glinda seemed rather confused, yet her interest piqued, for she longed to be with Elphaba in that way.

"I have an idea." Elphaba grinned, but then looked at Glinda. "You'll have to wait until tonight." She still had much to do.

Glinda frowned, she hated when Elphaba left her hanging.

TBC...:D Okay this is getting silly...but I think I have the rest of it planned out...:D. Yay! And now I'm going to leave you hanging just like Elphaba left Glinda hanging. :p


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The rest of the day was spent with secret preparations, with a bit of waiting around in a cramped office for paperwork to be processed. Elphaba had sent Glinda out to have a day on the town. She had been reluctant, wanting Elphaba to come with her, but Elphaba had assured her she would be fine, and would probably have more fun than if she had come with Elphie. Elphaba now sat in the boring office, staring idly off in to space and becoming more nervous by the second. What would she say when she finally got to stand before the great and powerful Wizard? Well the question should be: would she ever get to stand in front of the great and powerful Wizard?

There were hundreds of people in front of her; it could take weeks to finally get a four minute slot to see the Wizard. It was ridiculous. Almost ridiculous enough to make Elphaba forget it and go back to Shiz, but that stubborn part of her made her try. So she sat and sat until a secretary like figure called her name out. She went up to the window where the secretary was seated and received a stack full of papers to sign and initial. She grunted in dismay, but took the pen she was handed and began the arduous task of signing. By the time she got through the inch think pile her hand felt as if it might fall off and she could feel a slight headache coming on from staring at that small print.

She quickly left the building, hoping she would get a bit further the next day. But now, now she had so much to do. She had already begun decorating the room a bit that morning after Glinda had left. She basically had tidied it up. Now she was on her way to get the one thing that would make what was about to transpire real, valid.

She stepped in to a small store, the one she had noticed the day before. She made her purchase quickly, and then returned back to the hotel. Once inside the room, made sure everything was where she wanted it to be. She hid the soft velvet case away, and then collapsed on the small couch the room provided. She closed her eyes, trying to make the headache go away. She would not be in anyway ill tonight, no not with what she had planned.

She allowed her mind to wonder to Glinda who had been out for quite awhile by now. She wondered what her sweet had been doing all day. She'd probably shopped to her hearts content, perhaps got manicured and pedicured, or maybe she had gotten her hair done.

* * *

And in fact Glinda had done all of the above. She bounced down the street, happening to catch a glance at a clock that hung high above the city on one of the larger buildings. It was getting late. She decided she would head back to the hotel, perhaps Elphie had returned. 

When she arrived at the hotel room, she found Elphaba curled up on the couch, squinting at a book in front of her. Glinda smiled at the image. It reminded her of when she would come back to their dorm room at Shiz and see Elphaba curled up on her bed. She sneaked over to Elphaba and leaned over her, kissing her forehead. Elphaba looked up and smiled at Glinda, noticing how gorgeous she now looked after getting pampered all day. "You look beautiful." Elphaba grinned.

"So do you." Glinda replied as she sat her shopping bags down.

Elphaba sat her book down and smiled. She still couldn't believe this attractive Gillikin was so infatuated with her. Elphie pulled Glinda down on to the couch beside her and then got down in front of her.

"What are you doing, Elphie?" Glinda swallowed, having anticipated this all day and now it was happening.

"Glinda," Elphaba wanted this to happen so badly, she just decided to get it done with. "I love you so much, and I want to have a connection with you for the rest of our lives. So will you marry me?" She pulled the box from where she had hidden it. She opened it to reveal a glimmering yellow stone that shown in the dimly lit room, as the fire which was in the fireplace bounced off of it and caused it to sparkle.

Glinda gasped, she had never expected Elphaba would get her something so beautiful. She reached down and ran her finger across the smooth, shiny surface. "Yes, yes of course, Elphaba. I love you." Glinda looked at Elphaba, tears welling in her eyes. She leaned forward and tossed her arms around Elphaba, kissing her as if she might not ever again.

Of course it was silly, the prospect of marriage. Both knew this, and both understood it was not a certified marriage, but it was a bond they both would take seriously. Well not in the traditional sense of the term seriously, but serious in the way which a bond was. Well…that came later…

Now they held one another, Elphaba straddling Glinda, kissing her with all the passion she could muster. Moments later the two parted and looked in to the other's eyes.

"But, Elphie, how is this going to work?" Glinda asked.

"Well, I suppose we could exchange vows, as that is the normal custom when two people get married." Elphaba unstratled Glinda's lap and sat beside her, the ring still in her hand.

Glinda looked at Elphaba, and then down at her hands, taking one of the green hands in to her own. "You mean like, I Glinda of the Upper Uplands vow to always love and uphold you for the rest of my life?"

Elphaba looked down at their entwined hands and nodded. "Yeah, something like that." She looked up at Glinda, who had a gleam of tears threatening to fall at any moment, though her face was bright, lit up with a glow that was so evident. "And, I Elphaba Thropp vow to always love and cherish you for the rest of my life. And I vow that everything I do, I will do out of my love for you." Elphaba looked in to Glinda's beautiful emerald eyes and saw in them a beautiful reflection of herself.

"What do you mean, Elphie?" Glinda frowned.

Elphaba had slipped the last part in, knowing that their relationship might not always be like this. In fact she had the foreboding since it could never stay like this, but at least now they had a link, a connection that would unite them for the rest of their lives, so that if they were every separated they would still know that the other loved them.

"Nothing, Glinda, I just…I want you to know that I will always love you." Elphaba glossed over the truth, which was enough for the blonde, who smiled happily once again.

In this way, they found themselves married. Though it seemed a childish union, they would uphold it for the rest of their lives. They fell in to one another's arms, holding on to one another, now bonded in the ultimate way a couple could be bonded. They decided the marriage should be secret, and with that promise made, Elphaba slipped the ring on to Glinda's right hand ring finger. She kissed the palm of Glinda's hand and then the blonde snuggled in close to Elphaba, admiring the ring as the small amount of light escaping in to the room made the ring sparkle.

"Do you want to go out, and maybe get something to eat?" Elphaba suggested.

Glinda nodded against her green chest. She sat up and smiled at Elphaba. "You're so beautiful." Glinda giddily let her hand stroke Elphaba's face.

Elphaba's eyes closed at the contact and she took Glinda's hand and kissed the palm of it. Then she slipped her own hand in to Glinda's and the two got up.

They went around the corner to a low key, yet classy restaurant, where Glinda got drunk on wine and then later Elphaba's kisses once they got back to the hotel.

In bed it was slow, relaxed. Elphaba explored Glinda, running her hands over her body, kissing her as they rolled over so that Glinda was on top. She took over, running her fingers over Elphaba's taut nipples, down between her thighs, all the while kissing her. Her free hand ran through Elphaba's dark, wavy hair, her fingers tangling in the long strands. Glinda's mouth found its recently discovered mark and sucked gently at it, knowing Elphie was fragile. This delicate care and attention caused Elphaba to call out.

Soon it was Glinda's turn. Elphaba straddled her, reaching to tangle her fingers in those golden curls, which only a week before had been forbidden and unthinkable. As she gently rode her hips up and down, she kissed Glinda, their lips firmly pressed together. Elphaba thought back to where they had been only weeks before. Their relationship had be unfathomable, but now…now it was a reality. As Glinda called out Elphaba's name, she couldn't seem to think straight. It was amazing how this one person could do so much for her, complete her in a way she never thought she could be completed. It was as if all fear vanished, though it did tend to cloud the point of the excursion. But how could Elphaba think about the Wizard…not now…not when Glinda was right… on… her… edge…

"ELPHIE!" Glinda called, falling back in to the bed. "Great Oz, Elphie, you're amazing!" Glinda breathed.

After some more excursions, they both fell on to the bed. Their arms and legs entwined together, both comfortable. The night was so magical, so special. Both wanted to remember the moment for the rest of their lives. The night became intoxicating and it began to swirl into a familiarity. They lay beside each other, kissing every now and again, avoiding sleep so as to never leave this moment. They wished they could stay in this very moment forever, but at some point they fell asleep…neither knowing it could very possibly be one of the last nights they shared together.

The magic continued on through the night…right up until the next morning…

TBC...Sorry it's taking me forever. I hope you're liking this...and it should pick up in a bit. I might be a bit distracted, as I now have a mechanical baby. Her name's Elphaba Page...lol...okay REVIEW! And Deborah you'd better review. I'm not writing my next chapter or posting it until you review! Lol. Love ya bunches!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning Elphaba woke to an incessant pounding on the hotel room door. Her eye's popped open and she frowned in the early morning darkness. Who in Oz's name would be pounding at their door this early?

She glanced over at Glinda who was still sleeping soundly, their bodies still intertwined. She hated to leave her side, but she had to, to get the door. Slowly she pulled herself from underneath Glinda, who hardly stirred when Elphaba pulled the blanket over her and kissed her cheek.

The pounding seemed to crescendo and Elphaba mumbled to herself as she pulled on her nightgown which hadn't even made its way out of her small suitcase the night before. She ran her fingers through her hair and walked through the room to answer the door. As she pulled it open she found an official figure standing on the other side.

She looked at him, waiting for a response, waiting to be told what was going on, but all she received was an official looking envelope shoved in to her hands and then the official was gone. She watched as she marched down the hall and frowned. What an odd morning this was turning out to be.

She closed the door and looked down at the envelope. It was rather large, very green, and embroidered with gold. She slipped her light green finger under the seal and the envelope opened with ease. She pulled the parchment out and unfolded the certified looking piece of paper. Written in a practiced hand was a date and a time and where to go.

It occurred to her that she had just received her audience with the Wizard. She smiled half-heartedly, jumping a bit when two hands wrapped around her middle and some perfectly luscious lips gently kissed her neck.

"What is it, Elphie?" Glinda asked, her voice groggy from just having woken up. She came to Elphaba's side, her arms still wrapped around the tall, lanky thing.

"We got in, Glinda. We're going to see the Wizard." Elphaba turned in Glinda's arms and looked down at the blonde.

"That's great!" Glinda clapped her hands together and then received a kiss from Elphaba.

Elphaba was now distracted in her own thoughts. She went to the couch and sat down, still staring down at the paper. She couldn't believe all those days of signing and waiting had paid off.

Glinda wrapped her robe, she'd tossed on, tighter around herself and looked in at Elphaba, watching her in her happy, distracted state. She gave Elphaba a half-hearted smile, hoping she wouldn't be distracted all day by this.

But indeed, Elphaba became distracted. She spent the majority of the day preparing for her meeting with the Wizard, carefully planning what she wanted to say, while Glinda laid idly on the bed; bored of the silence. She wanted her Elphie to come and touch her, she needed Elphaba's touch, and she needed the contact. It was as if Elphaba wasn't even there.

To her surprise and delight, halfway through the day Elphaba crawled in to the bed with her, gently pleasuring her. Both had needed a welcome change of events, and so Elphaba let her mouth roam over Glinda, while Glinda smiled, finally content that day.

* * *

And so it went on for the next few days that they had to wait for their four minute audience with the Wizard. Glinda became tired, impatient, and sometimes grumpy with Elphaba for not being fully there. But when Elphaba climbed in to the bed with her it was as if it didn't matter that her focus was on the meeting. For when Elphaba kissed Glinda, running her hands over Glinda's erect nipples, nothing else mattered. Glinda would hold Elphaba to her, loving the feeling, the scent her lover emitted. No, not just lover, her wife. Elphaba was now officially hers. 

She loved it. She loved everything about this time they spent together. She never wanted it to end…

…but it would. And Elphaba would get up and go back to her notes.

Glinda would be left to admire the shining ring Elphaba had given her. It was a lovely reminder of Elphaba's love, and it had been all over Elphaba's body. She cherished it, and when Elphaba wasn't with her, it reminded her of Elphaba.

* * *

Days passed and it seemed that in no time they were standing before the Wizard. Elphaba was shaking beside Glinda, though Glinda didn't know why. She had seemed so strong, and now she was scared because of this…well it was a rather intimidating image in front of them. Water, lights, sounds all flashed before them. The Wizard's voice boomed over them and Glinda had to respond for the first few moments, so that Elphaba could get her bearings. When Elphaba finally did speak up, two minutes in to their session, she got a slap in the face. The Wizard appeared to not even care about Doctor Dillamond, or the Animals for that matter. He laughed in her face and she fought back the tears, Glinda already crying for unknown reasons beside her. They held on to one another as they walked out of the castle, both dazed and confused. For being an all powerful Wizard, he sure didn't give a… 

Shiz. Would Shiz be better than the Emerald City? By the time they returned all of the Animal teachers would be gone. Morrible would make sure of it. And what would Elphie do there, honestly. All she wanted to do was fight for the Animals. She knew there had to be a way to get it back to the way it was. Animals could never completely be banished. Or could they…

Glinda walked slightly behind Elphaba, feeling a bit neglected. She knew that Elphaba was disappointed, but she could at least acknowledge her, she was after all rather upset and needing someone. But no, Elphaba charged on.

When they got to a stopping point to allow several carriages to pass, Elphaba's hand reached backwards for Glinda's and Glinda's heart melted once again. She took the green hand and didn't let it go; she admired her ring touching the beautiful green skin as they walked.

Once they got back to the hotel room, Elphaba tossed all her notes away. What a waste that had been. She mentally kicked herself for even thinking the Wizard would pay head to her. What was she? A lowly school girl who knew nothing. Ha! She probably knew more about Oz than even the Wizard knew. She would show him…but how? What could she do?

"_They've had to go underground."_

She could hear the Sheep's voice echoing in her head.

To save the Animals she too would have to go underground and begin to gain trust and support for some sort of rebellion.

But what about Glinda?

Elphaba glanced up from her seat on the couch where she had subconsciously fallen once they had returned to the hotel room. Glinda was in on the bed, sobbing mercilessly in to the bed sheets. Elphaba couldn't leave her; she loved her too much…

…but wasn't that the reason she had to leave? She loved Glinda too much to allow her to live Underground. Glinda should return to Shiz.

Elphaba got up and went to the bed, leaning over Glinda and kissing her neck, for the blonde's beautiful face was buried in the sheets. Glinda stiffened upon Elphaba's lips making contact with her skin. She turned over and scooted away from Elphaba.

"What's wrong, Glinda?"

"What's wrong with me!" Glinda cried. "What's wrong with you!"

"Glinda, my sweet, shh…listen to me…"

"No, you've barely said anything to me since the day you got that note from the Wizard. It's like you've fallen out of love with me!"

"Oh, Glinda no. That's not it at all."

"Yes, yes it is! You love those Animals more than you love me!" Glinda cried, pulling her ring off and tossing it as hard as she could at Elphaba.

Amazingly Elphaba caught the ring. Her gaze went from the ring to a now whimpering Glinda, who looked almost fearful. Elphaba's features relaxed and she shook her head. "No, no Glinda I love you. I love you more than anything in Oz." Elphaba moved closer to the shaking girl and wrapped her arms around her. Glinda didn't protest, she just allowed Elphaba to hold her.

When her tears were cried, Elphaba slipped the ring back on to Glinda's finger, taking the same finger and placing it in her mouth. She watched Glinda's face as she gently sucked the finger, pulling it out of her mouth in a slow, sensual way. Glinda shook her head and leaned in, taking Elphaba's lips in to her own.

They kissed, but the sex that ensued was of a distracted nature.

"Elphie!" Glinda called out in frustration. Nothing was going right at all. She sat up, pushing Elphaba away from her. "What's going on?" She asked, whisking a strand up now straight hair out of her eyes.

"What?" Elphaba sat up, frowning. She couldn't figure it out. She had tried everything, but something was wrong. Perhaps it was the fact that she knew that tomorrow, when they left, she would not be leaving with Glinda.

Perhaps Glinda sensed this. She seemed to sense the urgency in their lovemaking. She tried to make it perfect, which only made it more awkward.

Finally, both gave up. Elphaba was mad at herself for not being able to pleasure Glinda. She figured she had lost it and so she turned away from Glinda, who stared sadly at Elphaba from behind. She felt the tears welling in her eyes, and she moved closer to Elphaba, wrapping her arms around her for what would be their last night together…well maybe not last…

* * *

The next morning Glinda's fears of Elphaba not returning with her were confirmed. She broke down as the carriage moved away from the beautiful green girl. They had kissed openly and Glinda had been reluctant to let go of Elphaba's lips. But she had had to. The carriage was leaving. 

There had been a promise of a return, a promise that they would be together again. They had to be. They were married after all. Glinda sobbed mercilessly the rest of the way to Shiz.

Why hadn't she pushed to stay with Elphaba? But Elphaba had been firm and persistent. She had told Glinda it would be for the best; that she was leaving her because she loved her to much to drag her through that dirty life. Glinda believed her, with all her heart. And she knew…she knew that someday…somehow they would come together again…

"Oh, Elphie…" Glinda whispered in to the dark night air of the dorm room she had once shared with Elphaba.

She thought she was all cried out, but another round of tears came, as they had every other night since she had returned from what now seemed a dream. Except it was real. It had been real.

She had a ring to prove that to her. She had a marriage to prove that to her.

Elphaba loved her…she loved Elphaba…so why weren't they together?

She cried harder, surrendering to sleep later on that night…

TBC...heck yes I'm continuing this on...don't fear...hey but look if I did end it here, then it would be kind of like the beginning because it would start and end with Glinda crying in her bed...haha...okay I expect mucho feedback...come on guys! Let's try to get more than three reviews for this chapter! I know you guys are reading it and not reviewing. Tsktsk. Lol, I love you all!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Years passed. Elphaba took up with an underground group she happened upon a few nights after she left Glinda. They took her in and gave her little assignments now and again. She took to hiding out in old buildings where no one would suspect to find anyone. She didn't require water, so she could easily hide out anywhere. But over the years she established herself in the old warehouse district in a little storeroom above a warehouse. When going in to the elegant city centre she would loop around so as not to be followed. She had taken to being careful as to where she went and what she did. People watched her like hawks for she was different, and not in a good way. She had a presence about her that made her domineering and frightening. Not only that, but her green skin made her almost an Animal and people at first glance would push her away, but then realize she was a normal person.

Inwardly she tried to become hard, hard like her outer exterior. She thought of nothing more than the next mission she was to go on. But sometimes, sometimes late at night a thought, a spark of Glinda would invade her senses and she would fight back the tears, realizing she had left her.

But that was the only time she would let thoughts of Glinda slip in to her mind. Every other second of the day was spent focused on Animals, the little clan she had joined, what their next campaign would be. Well that's not exactly true. She let herself momentarily wonder what Glinda was doing, how she was.

It was understood that the ultimate goal was to kill the Wizard. This goal was widely known and so to be a part of the group was to be a threat, a criminal. Elphaba had to be careful who she trusted and who she associated with for anyone could turn her in and she would be killed.

This made it especially hard for Elphaba to even think that one day she and Glinda could ever be together again. It was too dangerous, and as much as Elphaba loved and wanted to be with Glinda, she would not put her in harms way.

Not only that, but it had been almost five years since she had last seen Glinda. Elphaba liked to think that Glinda had moved on, grown stronger. But part of Elphaba wanted Glinda all to herself. She knew that for Glinda to not have been married would have been social suicide, but part of her wished for Glinda to have remained single.

She didn't know, and wouldn't know, for she had no connection to the outside world, or the world beyond her circle of dissenters. She wouldn't allow having any connections with the people from her past; it was too dangerous for her and for them.

So it was understandable for her to run away when she happened upon someone from her past at Saint Glinda's oratory. She had gone to the oratory to receive an assignment. Once she had collected the assignment from a hooded man right outside the oratory, she had gone in and kneeled down in front of Saint Glinda.

It had become habit for her to kneel down and send up a prayer to Glinda, not Saint Glinda, just Glinda. That was her way of communicating with Glinda, she told herself. Perhaps in some strange way, Glinda would receive the sweet words Elphaba thought to herself as she kneeled before Saint Glinda.

But this day was different. As she had quietly talked to Glinda, someone had approached from behind. There was an awkward silence, where she thought, perhaps this person was admiring Saint Glinda, but she found that this was not true. For the person appeared to be staring strangely at her.

"Elphaba!" An excited voice cried out.

Elphaba turned, quite annoyed that the person had called out her name. Did the person not realize how dangerous it was to call out her name?

"Elphaba, it's Fiyero!" There was her name again. Why wouldn't he stop?

"I beg your pardon, sir?" She played dumb. Perhaps he would go away on his own. But he seemed persistent. He would not leave, no matter how many times she denied who she was. Didn't he see? She didn't want to be found, or discovered. She didn't want to talk to him because he was a link to her past and she didn't want to have to face that. She also didn't want to put his life in danger too.

Finally he left, after she promised to meet him at a water fountain, and she believed he was naive enough to believe her, for she never intended on going to the fountain. Instead she raced out the back door after finishing her outlined thoughts to Glinda.

She went down all the dark allies, seeming to sense that Fiyero was smarter than she had remembered, for she knew he was following her. She fought herself to lose him, for part of her wanted to leave him behind (for she knew how she could), but another part of her wanted for him to follow her. Perhaps he would know what happened to Glinda. But did she really want to know? She wasn't sure, but she continued on, leading him to her little storeroom. She wondered if he was with the Gale Force. She doubted he had any links, but one could never be too sure. She just hoped he wasn't, for she would have to move again, or worse, she could be killed.

She wasn't surprised when he stopped her from closing her door. She led him in to her little room and sat him down, asking him questions, warming up to him once he was inside. He didn't seem to notice or care that she had been trying to lose him at first.

They exchanged some getting reacquainted information, Elphaba being brief and unclear about what it was she was doing, and then while explaining what had happened to her, she happened to slip Glinda in. "Although I like Glinda well enough. How is she anyway?" She added, making it as casual as she could.

"I'm not in touch. I keep expecting to run into her at some Palace reception or other. I hear through the grapevine that she married a Paltos baronet." Fiyero responded.

So she was married. Elphaba tried not to show the inner emotions that arose from finding that out. She remained calm, trying to turn the situation in to a comical one. "Only a baronet? Not a baron or a viscount at least? What a disappointment. Her early promise was never to pan out, then." She joked coldly, for she was partially disappointed with Glinda. "Is she a mother?" She supposed the next logical question would be. She didn't see Glinda as the motherly type, she never had, but perhaps the years had changed her. Though Elphaba would probably not be able to stand it if Glinda had been a mother.

"I don't know." Fiyero responded and then continued on with whatever it was he had been talking about. He mentioned the Wizard and Elphaba probed him to see if he was in "cahoots" with the Wizard. He seemed disinterested and so she decided he was as innocent as he said he was.

Soon he was gone, with a promise not to return, though Elphaba knew he would, often. When he had left, Elphaba sat on her bed, pulling her cat, Malky, on to her lap. Glinda was married, and to a baronet. How rich.

Elphaba felt physically sick. She tossed Malky to the side and raced for a pan to vomit in.

How could she?

_How could you leave her?_

I had too!

_No, you didn't._

No…I didn't.

* * *

The morning sun peered in to the large, elegant, pink room. The sun played on the large, over-sized furniture which was all done in white with pink hues. The large bed proved to be like a giant ocean in which one inhabitant roamed throughout the night. For it was lonely, lonely to be in such a large bed and not to share it with anyone. 

Glinda awoke in the middle of a large sea of pink sheets and duvet cover. Her blonde curls were spread out around her head; her arms were carelessly lying beside and above her, and her legs had lost the sheet that had once been covering them. The late morning sunlight shown brightly in on her face and she squinted as the beams hit her eyes.

She wished, on mornings such as this one, for that certain someone to be beside her. Lurline knows Chuffrey was never there in the mornings. By this time he was probably already dressed and on his way to the office to attend to business matters. If they were to have sex, or be together, for that matter, it would be at night, in his bed.

Glinda had been persistent on getting her own room when they had first been married. To her relief, Sir Chuffrey had been more than happy to give her her own room. He could not bare to change his own suite in to a pink haven just to accommodate his new wife. So they lived together, yet separately, and both seemed content.

Glinda was especially content for she could stay up late at night, or wake up early in the morning and think about Elphaba, her Elphaba. Sometimes she would lie idly in her bed and imagine Elphaba climbing in to the bed beside her, as she used to do. If she closed her eyes, she could feel Elphie's soft hands roaming all over her, her sweet kisses covering all of her body.

It was amazing how after five long years she could still feel Elphaba on her skin, and she could still see Elphaba's face so clearly. It frightened her how real Elphaba still seemed. She would catch herself reaching out to touch this mental image of Elphaba, be it in a dream, or in a dream like state, and then catching herself, realizing that Elphaba was not there.

It was so frustrating. Especially when she would open her eyes and find that the hand that was pleasuring herself was, in fact, her own hand and not that distantly familiar green hand.

This morning, Glinda rolled on to her side, so as to avoid the sunlight and lifted her hand to admire the beautiful ring Elphaba had given her seemingly so long ago. It had not come off since that night she had tossed it at Elphaba. She mentally kicked herself for having been so upset. They could have shared something wonderful, but no, Glinda had been so damn distraught. The light caught the beautiful yellow stone and made it sparkle. She rolled over on to her stomach and began pleasuring herself, as was her custom of overcoming her sexual frustration brought on by her lack of Elphie.

When she was finished, she sat up and looked at the clock. It was almost noon. How she had slept in so late was beyond her, for she did have a meeting that day. As a sorceress, Glinda was expected to attend several teas held by some elders once a week, so as to stay attached to the sorcery realm. She thought it silly, but she obliged, having made several friends with whom she could gaily gossip about nonsense. They were much like Pfannee and Shenshen, but grown up.

Sliding out of the massive expanse of bed, Glinda made her way to her bathroom where she drew herself a bath. She slipped in to the water, letting her curls fall loose in the bathwater. Sir Chuffrey had taken her out the night before. They had gone to a cabaret of sorts. It had been rather provocative and had got Chuffrey going. They'd retired to their home and immediately were in bed together.

She grimaced at the thought of sex with him. How repulsive it seemed, yet her body needed it. It became so stimulated, but it was never like Elphaba. It never could amount to all that Elphaba could do.

She wondered if Elphaba knew about her marriage. Often times she wondered if Elphaba would ever come and find her…and though she dreaded the thought, she sometimes wondered if Elphaba was still alive.

She squeezed her eyes shut, willing the tears not to come, no not this morning. The morning was beautiful. Glinda half opened her eyes to peer out at the beautiful lawn that could be seen from the bathroom window. It seemed to go on forever and it was so perfect. Everything around Glinda was so perfect, everything except for the fact she was not with Elphaba. If Elphaba had been there, then everything in Glinda's life would be perfect.

After hairstyling, make-up, and dressing to the nines, Glinda was off to the tea. She sat absentmindedly at the table; half listening to what was being said, responding only when she was required. Her mind was elsewhere, sometimes slipping in to a thought of Elphaba, or a sensation brought about by the thought of Elphaba. She would immediately straighten in her seat and glance around, hoping no one noticed her rosy red cheeks.

Once the tea was over (thank Lurline), Glinda went back to her residence, wondering if Sir Chuffrey was home from his business doings. She found him in his study, glancing over some paperwork. She inattentively kissed his forehead and glanced down at the paper he was looking at. "What is that?" She asked.

Chuffrey looked up at Glinda and smiled. "I've been asked to go to the Emerald City for a few days. Would you care to join me?"

"I would love too!" Glinda cried. An opportunity to go to the Emerald City, perhaps find Elphie…or would that be possible? The city was so big. But maybe by chance their paths would cross. Glinda decided that even if she only caught a glimpse of Elphie, know that she was alive, she would be okay.

Chuffrey's rough hand on Glinda's delicate arm pulled her from her thoughts of Elphaba. "What are you thinking about, darling?"

"Oh, nothing. Just how wonderful it will be to go to the Emerald City." Glinda squealed, throwing her arms around Chuffrey. He hugged her back and then Glinda flounced away to begin packing.

TBC...hmmm...let's try and get four reviews for this chapter! Yay!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Glinda was married. Perhaps knowing this Elphaba felt more comfortable the first night she and Fiyero had slipped beneath the covers together. It had been five long years since she had come this close to anyone. She hadn't allowed anyone in, and though she was now allowing Fiyero to pleasure her in a way she had never been pleasured before, she still had her hesitations, her limitations. Fiyero's hands could not wonder below her midsection. If they did then this little affair would become real. No one had touched her below the waist, other than Glinda, and she wanted to keep it that way.

It wasn't that she didn't like Fiyero, for she had many years ago. She had liked him from the first day he had stumbled in to their classroom that one day. Oh, he was such a timid, young boy. Elphaba had adored him, but in a completely different way than she had adored Glinda. That was the difference. She liked Fiyero, but she was in _love_ with Glinda.

And so Elphaba allowed Fiyero to believe he was in love with her, though she shouldn't have. For she did not love him, not in that way. Her heart, her nonexistent soul, belonged to Glinda. Yes, though she had denied having a soul, she liked to believe that Glinda had taken it with her when they had parted. Conceivably not having a soul made this little affair with Fiyero okay.

So she allowed him to press in to her and she felt something completely new. It was definitely different from what she had shared with Glinda. He was less careful, less attentive, almost a careless lover. But Elphaba made him believe he was doing fine, faking when she had to. Though she didn't know why she did it. Maybe it was because she wanted to feel that pleasure, maybe she needed the contact. Certainly Glinda was experiencing the same sort of enjoyment with her husband.

Elphaba closed her eyes and tried to envision Glinda in her mind, to get her through that first night. It had worked, but it made her lose her sense of what Glinda had actually been like.

Oh, how she missed Glinda.

* * *

Fiyero returned often after that first night. Sometimes they would just talk, other times they would share a sex filled night with one another. Though after nights like that Elphaba would be in a rage the next time they saw one another. Fiyero didn't understand what was going on. He didn't realize she felt guilty, for after all she was cheating on Glinda. He didn't know about her though, nor would he ever know. It was ironic that both were cheating on their wives. Though in Fiyero's case, he sure didn't care. That was what infuriated Elphaba about men. They never seemed to care about what others felt, they weren't as conscientious as women. Elphaba often had this discussion with Fiyero who played it down and never seemed to listen. He believed it was just playful banter. 

One night while they were talking about Fiyero's wife offering for him to sleep with her sister, Elphaba let something slip. She had inquired if being on the bad side of one's wife was such a bad thing, for she had never really experienced this marital repartee, and Fiyero had responded, "You're not married, you don't know: Yes, a bad thing."

"I am married," she had said defiantly, "just not to a man." She had let is slip, unconsciously. She covered her mouth quickly, surprised by her own words. She could have just left it had 'I am married' and it would have been elusive, okay. But no, she had gone on and let it slide right out. Luckily Fiyero had not asked questions, but had embraced her as the burning tears stung down her cheeks.

And so to make up for her momentary lapse in emotion, Elphaba showed a rare display of love that night.

* * *

Glinda stepped off the train, the bright sunlight hitting her golden curls. Everyone seemed to be watching as she was helped off the train and then stood, poised, waiting for her husband to claim their luggage and hand it over to a station boy. She glanced around, half expecting Elphaba to be standing there, but she knew that was highly unlikely. 

Moments later she felt a hand slip in to her own and she looked over to see her husband smiling at all the onlookers as he paraded his beautiful wife through the crowd. Glinda smiled at the people but inside she frowned. She hated being a possession, something Chuffrey could just show off whenever he wanted.

He helped her in to the carriage that waited for them and then off they went to the Florinthwaite Club, where they would be staying for the next few days. Glinda stared, fixedly, out at the passing people in the street. It was as if she were delusional, for she swore she saw Elphaba about eight times on the way to the club. She had to pinch herself to remind herself that Elphaba would be nowhere near the centre of the city.

When they arrived at the club, they were swept up to a suite on the top floor. Glinda removed her shawl as they walked through the doors of the suite, glancing admirably around. The design of the room was immaculate, and she quite enjoyed the awkward walls which seemed to melt together at different angles. The room itself was very colorful and bright. Glinda immediately went to the window, throwing the blinds open to reveal a beautiful overlook of the Emerald City. An arm wrapped around her middle and she half expected to turn and find herself in Elphaba's arms, for this was exactly the way it had been that first day when they had arrived in the Emerald City, but instead she found Chuffrey.

She allowed him to kiss her, his lips careless against her own.

"I have to go attend to some business. I should be back in time for dinner. Feel free to go shopping, just charge it to my account." He moved away from her as he talked, changing into some business like clothes.

Glinda turned and watched him, smiling when he looked up. The smile masked the disgust she felt every time she saw him. Though the marriage had seemed like a good idea in the beginning, she was beginning to get bored with it, and everyday she longed for Elphie more.

Oh, how close she felt to Elphaba, yet she was so far away, for she had no idea where to begin looking for the beautiful thing.

Once Chuffrey had gone, Glinda pulled her shawl back on, and headed back out to the street. She paused right outside the club's front doors, pondering where exactly it was she wanted to go. She could tell that if she turned left she would walk right in to the city's centre and there would lay all the shops, but she wondered what would happen if she turned right. To the right everything seemed grim, but knowing Elphie that was exactly where she was.

Unsure about the city thus far, Glinda decided to turn left and head towards the centre. Perhaps while she shopped she could pick up hints as to what was happening with the Animal movements and where she could possibly locate Elphaba. Possibly the next day she could venture into the muck and grim of the city in search of her wife.

* * *

That morning Elphaba awoke, feeling Fiyero still lying beside her. She pushed him away, knowing she had to get up to go receive her next mission. She allowed him to sleep while she got dressed and then left without waking him. She didn't feel bad leaving him, she never did. And if she had awoken him, he would have kept her from getting to her meeting spot on time. 

Elphaba raced through the alleys, knowing she was going to be a bit late. Though the group she was in would wait, she was too much of a valuable player for them to give up on her. She had pulled off many tasks and had quite impressed the elders of the group. So if she were a few minutes late, she would still receive the note. The note that would determine the next week or so of her life. She wondered if they would make her go away for a few months, they often did. Fiyero hated it, but it was a welcome break from him.

As Elphaba headed towards the little shop located near the infamous Florinthwaite Club that stood just on the outside of the busiest part of the Emerald City, she could have sworn she saw someone very familiar.

Could it be?

Elphaba hid behind a building, glancing carefully around the corner, needing a second glance to confirm who she believed she had just seen.

Tears danced in her eyes.

How could anyone mistake those golden curls? That figure? Those lips? That yellow ring that gleamed on her right hand ring finger?

Elphaba's legs nearly gave out on her and she had to lean against the side of the building for support.

"Glinda!" She whispered, clasping a hand over her beating heart.

Glinda still loved her.

More questions arose. How long had she been in the Emerald City? Was she happy with her husband? Why was she in the Emerald City? How old was she now? Did she still think about Elphaba as much as Elphaba thought about her? How long would she be here?

No, no. She couldn't approach her; she could only glance at her from afar. She was in too much danger as it was, for she was late on picking up her assignment. She couldn't just go up to Glinda and drag her in to the mess Elphaba's life had become. No, it wouldn't be possible, for she knew that if Glinda saw her she would never leave Elphie's side again. Elphaba could sense it.

A sad, distraught, though glad feeling passed through Elphaba as she watched Glinda walk towards the centre of the Emerald City. She would probably spend the day shopping. Why couldn't Elphaba just go up to her? Would it be possible?

No. No she wouldn't do it. She was in no position in her life to claim Glinda again.

But she wanted her so badly. The scar Glinda had left on the inside of Elphaba's thigh began to throb as if a sign for Elphaba to go to Glinda.

She just couldn't.

Elphaba hurried to the little shop, collected her assignment, after a firm warning that the next time she was late she would be kicked out of the group, and then hurried back to her little warehouse loft, finding Fiyero had left.

Good, she thought. She needed to be alone.

What had she just done? The person she had been longing for for the past five years was here, in the Emerald City, and she was avoiding her? It didn't make sense.

Elphaba let the note she had received fall to the floor. It was unimportant.

Elphaba placed her hands on the stone that was still linked around her neck. She held it up to the afternoon sun and watched as the sun changed the stone from pink to green.

Oh, what had she done? What if tomorrow Glinda was gone? What if the had been her chance?

Frustrated, Elphaba fell face down in to her pillow and cried.

TBC...thanks for all the reviews guys! I promise the next chapter is going to be so amazing...but only if I get fun reviews! Lol. JK, it will be awesome anyway. Okay hope you enjoyed!


	15. Chapter 15

I'm sorry guys, if you thought I was desserting you! I seriously rewrote this at least five times. I'm still not completely happy with it, but I think it holds the essence of what I wanted. Tell me if you can still feel the characters...I think I somehow might have lost them in this chapter, but hopefully they'll come back in a later chapter. Anywho...sorry about taking forever..and look! I'm higher up now, Zenwriter! (ps, I'm a girl not a them :))

* * *

Chapter 15

The next morning Elphaba returned to the spot where she had seen her wife emerge from the club she was staying at. How funny it seemed to refer to her as her wife after so much time, but just seeing her, she could still feel that chemistry. She knew they still had something, and just to see Glinda still clinging to that ring she had given her, made her believe that they could still share something.

Elphaba crouched down in the alley way, trying not to attract too much attention to herself. She waited there by a little brick store which seemed to hold a distinct smell. It must have been some foreign restaurant, for when the door opened a rather interesting smell was emitted. Elphaba could care less what she was squatting by, or in for that matter, just as long as she saw Glinda. That was her goal.

Hours seemed to pass, but just when Elphaba was about to give up hope, the blonde emerged from the club. She had the most expensive looking dress on, a matching purse which dangled from her arm, and some green tinted sunglasses that she had obviously purchased the day before. She looked stunning, Elphaba concluded. Elphie only wished that she could approach her, talk to her, but the task which she had been assigned the night before loomed above her.

Elphaba watched, frozen to the spot, her heart racing a mile a minute, while Glinda surveyed her surroundings. Glinda then turned to the left and once again headed towards the centre of the city, obviously headed there for another fun day of shopping. Elphaba watched her until she could no longer see the blonde in the large crowd, and then sank down to the ground in the alley way.

Oh, it must have been nice to have no worries, no cares. Elphaba sighed, what she'd give for a free life. And she could have had that life, but she had been too absorbed in the Animal's campaign to care that her life was put in danger.

After catching her breath, which she hadn't known had been stolen from her by just seeing Glinda, she stood up, brushing the grime of the city off of her black frock, and then made her way towards her mark.

It was all done in seconds; she was a decoy, for she never killed. She merely had to get the attention of one of the Wizard's officials, ask for advice and then move on. Another person, who stood atop a building, shot the official down just as Elphie moved to safety.

Elphaba walked, unfazed, back to her little storehouse room and fell on her bed, taking the stone that hung around her neck firmly in her hand. "Glinda." She whispered in to the afternoon air.

She had no want to be with Fiyero, but he came later that night. She went in to a rage, and then felt bad, and thus made up for it with sex.

She felt dirty knowing the person who held her heart was only blocks away.

* * *

The next day she returned to the same spot, and the day after that and the day after that. It went on for a week. Elphaba was beginning to wonder if one of these days Glinda would not step out of the club. She knew that not many people stayed more than a week in the Emerald City. It hurt her to no avail that she had not approached Glinda. 

Every time she saw her heart melted a little bit. It softened, making it difficult to continue playing the decoy. She needed a break from her job, but she couldn't. The Animal's needed her.

On the eighth day of returning to the same spot, Elphaba became doubtful that she would see Glinda. But as if by some stroke of fate, Glinda emerged. However, this morning Glinda was dressed down. She had her green traveling shawl wrapped around her small shoulders, and a white two piece outfight on underneath. Her hair was in a ponytail, something Elphaba did not recall ever seeing her with. Despite this dressed down look, she still looked stunning.

Glinda glanced down the road towards the city centre and then did something strange. She turned and began walking towards the right, seeming to look for something, or someone.

Elphaba watched as Glinda glanced down the dark alley ways. It dawned on her that Glinda was trying to find her. She wasn't sure she wanted to be found…well that was a lie. She did want to be found. She wanted to embrace, to kiss the beautiful blonde woman, but she was slightly afraid of what the years had done to both of them.

Having been deep in thoughts for a moment, Elphaba lost sight of Glinda. She frantically glanced around, realizing Glinda had crossed the street and was headed towards her. Elphaba's breath caught and she froze, wanting desperately to talk with Glinda, yet fearing what might happen if they saw one another again. Especially with Elphaba working against the Wizard.

Regardless of Elphaba's hesitations, she noticed two beautiful green eyes staring at her.

Glinda had found her. Glinda appeared to be frozen to the spot, seemingly debating her next move.

Elphaba could barely stand the silence, the awkwardness of the situation. Finding her legs, she began moving closer to Glinda; close enough to see every feature of the blonde's gorgeous face.

Glinda abruptly raised her hand and smacked it across Elphaba's face, a look of anger, with a bit of love, apparent on her face.

Elphaba stumbled back, surprised by the force Glinda packed behind that slap. She rubbed at her stinging cheek and tried to keep the rising smirk off her face. "I guess I deserved that." She sighed.

"Oh, Elphie!" Glinda cried, tears beginning to fall down her face. She tossed her arms around Elphaba and proceeded to connect their lips. She backed Elphaba all the way in to the wall, kissing her with all her fervor, for she had missed Elphaba's lips. She could never get enough of them.

Elphaba could hardly resist the kisses, those missed kisses, but she had to pull away. It was too dangerous to conduct such a love affair out on the streets. Who knew who was watching her. "I can't…it's not safe here." Elphaba glanced around, taking the blonde's hand in her own.

But Glinda backed away. She frowned at Elphaba, surprised that she was rejecting her. "What have you gotten yourself into now?" She whined.

"I can't tell you, not right here anyway." Elphaba wiped away Glinda's tears, ignoring the burn the water created on her fingers.

"Well then come with me up to my suite."

"What about your husband?" Elphaba questioned.

"Oh, he's busy doing some sort of business or something." Glinda shrugged, digging through her purse for her room key. "How did you know I was married?" Glinda glanced up, catching Elphaba.

"Well-um…" Elphaba couldn't tell Glinda that Fiyero had told her because then it would be like a betrayal in a way. She was with Fiyero, but not Glinda. "Who can miss that giant rock you have on your finger." Elphaba saved herself, having noticed the large diamond that gleamed on Glinda's left hand ring finger.

"Oh, this." She looked thoughtfully at it. "It means nothing to me." She moved her hand away, almost as if in disgust.

Elphaba felt horrible. She had allowed herself to go in to her little affair with Fiyero, believing that Glinda actually loved her husband. Elphaba outwardly smiled and stole a kiss from her beautiful wife. She would break it off with Fiyero. She had to. "What room number are you in? I'll follow you, just to be safe."

Glinda frowned, but then told her. "You'd better be there in a few minutes, or I swear, Elphie I'll never speak to you again."

"I'm not going to leave you again." Elphaba squeezed Glinda's hand and with this promise, she watched as the blonde bound across the street. In a moment she, too, was inside the club, waiting for the fancy elevator to return to the first floor. She took it up to the top floor, receiving strange looks from the other guests in the elevator.

She stepped off and went to the suite door, where Glinda had told her to go. She knocked and literally half a second later the door was flung open and Elphaba was pulled in. Another half a second later and Glinda's lips were attached to Elphie's and she was being pushed up against the wall by the blonde woman. "Sweet Oz, I've missed you!" Glinda cried.

Elphaba responded by pulling the traveling shawl off of Glinda and tossing it to the ground. She pulled Glinda's hair out of her ponytail and let the straight strands fall down Glinda's back. At the same time Glinda began pulling at Elphie's black frock, wanting her to be free of her binding clothes.

In some strange twisted dance, the two lovers found themselves on the bed. Both had matured over the years, both physically and sexually. There was new, unfamiliar territory for Elphaba to study on Glinda's womanly figure. Her breasts had rounded out more, her hips had become curvier. Glinda studied Elphaba's skin, for it had grown a bit darker, but was still as beautiful as it had been years ago.

Glinda remembered every one of Elphaba's pleasure points and used them to get her worked up. Elphaba could not believe they were at it once again. She had never dreamed this day would come. She never wanted it to end. It surprised Elphaba, the amount of sexuality Glinda had acquired over the years they had been separated. She seemed more in touch with her body and her motions proved this. She was more attentive to Elphaba's needs. Perhaps this was because Glinda spent countless nights dreaming about Elphaba Now that she was there in the flesh, Glinda could take out her countless number of erotic fantasies on the green woman.

Glinda couldn't help but feel that old familiar tingle that her youthful sexuality had brought her. Touching Elphie's smooth skin, which contrasted her husband's rough, hairy chest, made her want the woman more. She kissed Elphaba, taking her own satisfaction while giving satisfaction to Elphie.

Elphaba broke away from Glinda's sweet kisses, having wanted to talk, to explain herself. It wasn't that she didn't want to pleasure and be pleasured, it was just that she had thought they would communicate. Glinda continued her hip motions, moving her lips to Elphie's neck, chest, running her hand over Elphaba's very taut nipple. "I thought we were going to talk." Elphaba breathed through Glinda's intoxicating sexual acts.

"We still can." Glinda replied through kisses.

Elphaba, wanting to take over, pushed Glinda to the side and rolled over on top, their hips somehow managing to keep connected. "I want to explain." Elphaba began, kissing Glinda's lips, her chin, her neck, while her hands ran further and further down. "I'm in danger, sort of." Elphaba began thrusting her fingers inside Glinda, while pleasuring her with her thumb. "I took up with a cult after I left you. They're against the Wizard and ultimately that want to kill him. I'm just a kind of middleman, I don't do very much. I mostly distract, or point out. But my life is still in danger because I'm linked with them." At this point Glinda's eyes were fighting to stay open and her body was quivering at the immense amount of bliss it was receiving.

"Why…why do you…do you do it, Elphie?" Glinda's voice had raised an octave, if that was possible.

"To save the Animals." Elphaba simply replied.

"Well that's…that's not…a very good rea-reason to pu-put your…life…into danger, Elphie!" Glinda called out her name and sat up, reaching for Elphaba and pulling her close to her as she came down.

"Well the Animal's are fading fast and the Wizard's doing nothing. So it's either get a new regent or they'll all be gone." Elphaba explained as Glinda rolled back on top of her.

"Shh…" Glinda placed her finger to Elphaba's lips, kissing her gently. "I don't want to know. Not right now. I have enough political talk at home." She rolled her eyes as she slowly worked her sex drive back up. "Elphaba, I can't believe I found you." Glinda stared down in to Elphaba's dark eyes, immediately seeing behind the darkness, as she always had.

"I'm surprised you didn't find me earlier." Elphaba laughed, reaching up to touch the blonde's silky skin.

"What do you mean?" Glinda leaned forward for a kiss.

"I was on my way to receive a note from someone and I happened to notice you the other day. So I returned every morning to watch you walk off to the city centre."

"Elphaba! Why didn't you come up and say something to me!" Glinda stilled herself momentarily on Elphaba.

"I couldn't. It was too dangerous." Elphaba kissed the blonde. Glinda frowned, but continued on, needing Elphaba too much to care. She had missed her so much. "I'm glad you found me." Elphaba whispered.

"I'm glad I did too." Glinda fell to Elphie's side and the two lay contently beside one another.

They lay, huddled close together, both content, neither wanting to leave this comforting familiarity. Glinda turned so that her back was against Elphie's stomach. As Elphaba kissed Glinda's neck, she realized that they had just slept with one another after losing track of each other for five years. "I've missed you." Elphaba whispered against Glinda's flowery scented skin. When she didn't get a reply, she pulled away and looked down at the blonde, noticing that Glinda was crying. "What's wrong, my sweet?"

Glinda whimpered and buried her face in her pillow. "I'm leaving tomorrow." Her muffled voice could be clearly heard through the dampening of the pillow.

Elphaba wasn't sure how to react to this. It was like it was all happening again, except this time Glinda was leaving her. She supposed it was only fair that she should have to suffer what she had made Glinda suffer. Then an idea sprang into her head. "No!" She sat up.

"Yes, Elphie, I have to leave. There's meetings to hold, balls to attend, people to entertain. I can't just up and leave, and what would my husband say!" Glinda cried harder.

"No…no…Glinda…" Elphie was bit surprised by the amount of responsibility Glinda had taken on, but this did not waylay her from her idea. "I'll come to you."

"What?" Glinda sat up, but not quite as frightfully fast as Elphie had. The blanket slipped off her trim figure momentarily and Elphie's eyes wondered to the beautiful skin that was exposed. Glinda did not pull the blanket back up, for though she had grown wiser, more responsible, she still enjoyed dabbling on her perfect figure and she liked the attention it brought her. Especially when it was Elphaba's attention it attracted. "You'll come to me?"

Elphaba nodded, taking the blonde's hands in to her own.

"Can you do that?" Glinda questioned.

"I'm sure I can get away for a few weeks, I'm not always assigned things." Elphaba assured her.

"I don't like your line of work." Glinda leaned in for a kiss, placing her hand gently on Elphie's cheek. "Promise me you won't die."

"Glinda, I'm not going to die. Well, I can't really say that…but I'm too crafty to get killed and not involved enough for them to be looking specifically for me. So don't worry." Elphaba kissed Glinda again.

Glinda nodded, deepening the kiss. "I live in the Uplands with Chuffrey, my husband. We don't share a bedroom." Glinda explained as their lips collided. Their kisses never got old, if anything they just got better.

"Great." Elphaba smiled against Glinda's lips. "Tell me about your house."

"It's a mansion, one of the biggest ones in the Upland's. It's terrifically beautiful, yet dreadfully lonely without you." Glinda replied, their lips meeting after each word.

"I promise I'll come to you." Elphaba whispered, fully planning on doing just so.

"You'd better." Glinda pressed her lips harder in to Elphie's never wanting their lips to separate.

* * *

That night in bed with Chuffrey, she wouldn't let him kiss her. She feared she would lose that numb, soft feeling Elphaba's lips left on her own. She avoided his passes at stealing a kiss, having sex, and fell asleep completely satisfied, yet slightly worried about her Elphie. After Elphaba had left the hotel room, as Chuffrey would be returning soon and neither wanted to spoil their reputations and personas, Glinda had feared she might never see the green woman again. She'd watched Elphaba dart through the crowds below and in to the dark alley way in which Glinda had found her. She watched until she could no longer see her and then she had collapsed on her bed in tears.

* * *

The next morning, as the train pulled out of the station, Glinda could have sworn she saw Elphaba watching the train from a distant clump of people. It could have been Glinda's imagination, but she liked to believe their eyes had met, for as the train pulled away, Elphaba followed Glinda's eyes and right before they could no longer see one another she mouthed the words, "I promise". 

TBC...reviews, yay!


End file.
